Viviendo En Las Sombras
by Cam Chan
Summary: Los humanos comienzan a predominar sobre los demonios, obligándolos a ocultar su verdadera identidad. —¿Qué harás ahora? —Le habían preguntado. Para él, la respuesta era muy simple: Vivir.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

-o-

1796, Tokio, Japón.

—Debido al predominio de humanos sobre demonios en el mundo actual, el consejo sobrenatural declara que, a partir de este momento, las generaciones futuras de humanos no deben saber nada sobre nuestra verdadera identidad —Habló una voz autoritaria—. Así los espíritus de los difuntos demonios lo piden, y así se salvará nuestra raza de la extinción.

Aquella noche, en aquel extenso terreno, el silencio predominaba. Una gran cantidad de demonios poderosos se hallaba reunida allí, la única restante. Se oyeron murmullos de desacuerdo en cuanto se insinuó que la raza humana podría acabar con ellos. Ante eso, aquella misma voz autoritaria volvió a hablar.

—Los humanos han utilizado su inteligencia para igualar nuestras habilidades. Cada vez desarrollan más armas y, si bien algunas no son inútiles contra nosotros, el desarrollo es tan rápido que el pronóstico futuro no es bueno. Así lo han predicho los espíritus de nuestros antepasados y debemos estar preparados.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Un demonio en especial, probablemente el más poderoso de los allí presentes, miraba todo con especial desconfianza e incredulidad, sin dejar que ninguno de sus pensamientos cambiara la expresión de su rostro. La luz de una enorme fogata iluminaba sus bellas facciones, tras las cuales se escondían pensamientos letales para quien se atreviera a desafiarlo.

—La era de los demonios, nuestra era, ha terminado. Los humanos han tomado control de nuestro mundo y debemos mantenernos en las sombras desde ahora.

Las palabras de aquel discurso entablado por el demonio inferior, pero respetado, Totosai, habían calado en lo más profundo de todos aquellos poderosos demonios. Ninguno pretendía aceptar que los humanos pudiesen contra ellos, pero había una cruel realidad: ya habían acabado con una gran cantidad de los suyos y no quedaban los suficientes, por más poderosos que fueran, para predominar sobre los humanos. Aquellos que se encontraban con vida eran los más poderosos, que sobrevivirían sin problemas, pero eran una minoría alarmante.

Apenas concluyó el discurso, aquel demonio de bellas facciones, que se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, se dispuso a retirarse de allí.

—Sesshomaru —llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Totosai se había acercado a él, tratando de saber qué se fraguaba por la cabeza de aquel poderoso daiyoukai.

—Totosai —reconoció el aludido con voz seca sin voltearse a verlo.

El anciano demonio no se acercó ni un poco, en parte por el temor que le tenía al hijo del poderoso Inu No Taisho y en parte porque sabía que a éste no le haría ninguna gracia.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Le preguntó. A su espalda toda una masa de demonios murmuraba acerca de las recientes noticias, a pesar de que ya muchos se habían marchado para esconderse.

Una leve expresión escéptica se formó en el rostro del gran demonio, volviendo rápidamente a la estoica de siempre. Sin contestarle, se alejó del lugar, con su largo cabello plateado brillando a la luz de la luna. A paso calmo, se internó en la oscuridad del bosque. Los murmullos se hicieron lejanos y, eventualmente, desaparecieron. Una vez más, sólo había silencio.

«¿Qué harás ahora?», resonó en su cabeza.

Él lo tenía muy claro. Era más que obvio. Haría lo que siempre había hecho sin esfuerzo y que no por las circunstancias de ahora iba a cambiar:

Vivir.


	2. Se Desentierra El Pasado

**Capítulo Uno**

-o-

**Se Desentierra el Pasado**

2012, Tokio, Japón.

—Hasta luego, señor Takeda. Recuerde tomar sus vitaminas todos los días cada ocho horas.

El anciano hombre le sonrió en respuesta desde su silla de ruedas, pero fue la mujer que lo llevaba, su hija, quien contestó:

—No se preocupe, doctora, yo misma me aseguraré de que tome todos sus medicamentos. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo —dijo para luego hacer una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

La joven doctora sonrió.

—No se preocupen, es mi trabajo.

Encantados por la belleza y amabilidad de su doctora, aquellas personas se marcharon del hospital. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando la bocina que había en la pared comenzó a transmitir un mensaje.

«Doctora Higurashi, se la solicita en emergencias», llamó repetidas veces aquella voz.

La joven azabache salió disparada por los pisos de linóleo azul. Todos los enfermeros y enfermeras le abrían el paso a través de los enredados pasillos del hospital mientras ella se iba atando el cabello. Llegó a la recepción de emergencias y una enfermera —muy amiga suya— la abordó inmediatamente.

—Kagome, acaba de llegar un caso complicado. Tenemos a un niño de cinco años con grandes dificultades para respirar —relataba ésta mientras caminaban por otro largo pasillo hacia la habitación del paciente—. Le he puesto una máscara de oxígeno y obligué a sus padres a esperar en la sala de espera. Ya pedí que le tomaran radiografías.

La aludida escuchó atentamente todo y entró rápidamente a la habitación. El pequeño niño las vio entrar con lágrimas en los ojos y una mascarilla de oxígeno. Apresurándose para que éste no hablara —ya que no sabían qué tenía y podría ser peligroso—, Kagome se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle para que estuviese tranquilo. Misaki, la enfermera, le mostró la ficha del niño.

—Hola, Naoki. —Leyó el nombre en la ficha—. Soy la doctora Higurashi.

El niño la miraba extasiado. Kagome tomó su estetoscopio.

—Bien, cariño, ahora necesito que respires lo más que puedas —dijo mientras ponía el artefacto en el pecho del pequeño. Luego de inspirar un poco, Naoki hizo una mueca de dolor— ¿Te duele ahí?

El niño asintió débilmente. En ese momento otro enfermero entró a la habitación.

—Doctora, aquí están las radiografías del niño.

Misaki las tomó y las puso en la pantalla iluminada de la pared. Kagome le sonrió a Naoki y se puso a ver las radiografías. Indudablemente, el niño se había tragado algo que le estaba dificultando las vías respiratorias. De inmediato se dieron órdenes de enviarlo a la sala de operaciones para extraer el artefacto. Misaki se llevó al niño en la camilla mientras Kagome iba a hablar con los padres de éste.

Miró la hora. Se le estaba haciendo tarde para un importante compromiso familiar… otra vez. Su trabajo no le daba descanso, pero le enorgullecía de todos modos. Siempre le había gustado sanar a la gente, ayudarlos a seguir viviendo a gusto, y la medicina era todo eso y más.

—¿Señores Kyoyama? —llamó en la sala de espera.

Una pareja se acercó a ella bastante alarmada por la salud de su hijo. Kagome les explicó la situación y ellos se mostraron dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para que su pequeño se mejorara, además de hacer una promesa de vigilar muy bien a su hijo para que no volviera a meterse cosas peligrosas a la boca.

Luego de una hora de cirugía exitosa, Kagome comunicó a los padres de Naoki las noticias y éstos se deshicieron en agradecimientos. Aquello era cosa de todos los días. Kagome vivía una vida agitada llena de emociones, pero aquello le alegraba. Mientras más ocupada estuviese, menos tiempo tendría para pensar en sus propios problemas y lidiar con sus recuerdos.

Una vez cerrada la última emergencia, Kagome se apresuró a pedir permiso de salida, el cual le aprobaron.

—¡Kagome! ¿Ya te vas? —Se acercó Misaki.

La aludida, que ya iba de salida, volteó a verla. Allí estaba su amiga, una joven alta y muy flaca por contextura, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Bonita y delicada; esas eran las palabras que mejor la definían.

—Sí, tengo un compromiso importante y ya voy tarde —contestó con voz cansada.

—¡Oh! Es que tengo un amigo que quiere conocerte —confesó con voz pícara su amiga—, pero bueno, será otro día.

Normalmente, Kagome le habría contestado con molestia, ya que Misaki constantemente trataba de presentarle hombres para emparejarla con alguien, pero ella se negaba siempre. Por alguna razón, los hombres humanos ya no le parecían que eran para ella.

—Sí, otro día —mintió y salió de allí.

Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó. Para empeorar su suerte, el tránsito estaba terrible. No alcanzaban a avanzar ni un metro sin que tuviesen que frenar de nuevo. Rezaba en su mente para que mágicamente los autos comenzaran a avanzar más rápido, pero aquello no ocurría.

—¿No hay algún atajo o algo así? —Le preguntó al taxista, inclinándose sobre su asiento en la parte trasera.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero no hay forma de salir de este tranque.

Exasperada, se derrumbó contra su asiento y miró por la ventanilla. Las grises y tupidas nubes indicaban que en cualquier momento iría a llover y ella no traía paraguas. Suspiró. Vio a los peatones pasar a su lado por la acera, ¡hasta ellos avanzaban más rápido que ella! Frustrada, miró sus zapatos: unas cómodas zapatillas de hospital. Probablemente le servirían hasta para una maratón.

Una sonrisa asomó las comisuras de sus labios. Tenía una idea.

Sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta y salió del taxi. Normalmente no habría hecho algo así, pero no podía permitirse perder aquél compromiso, ¡nunca se lo perdonaría! Escuchó cómo el taxista le gritaba cosas como «¡loca!», pero no le prestó atención y se puso a correr. Vio con satisfacción cómo pronto dejó atrás el taxi. Había acertado: iría más rápido a pie que en auto. Dio gracias por ir siempre cómoda al trabajo, con un par de vaqueros y blusas ligeras, ya que aquello le estaba siendo tremendamente útil en aquel momento.

Al fin se encontró al pie de las escaleras del templo de su familia. Las subió tan rápido como pudo, ya que se hallaba muy cansada luego de correr tanto. Una vez arriba, corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta la puerta de la casa. Después de golpearla repetidamente, su madre salió a recibirla.

—¡Kagome! —Se alegró la mujer al verla para luego estrecharla en un efusivo abrazo.

La joven de ojos como el cielo aspiró el aroma de su madre y se sintió en casa. Desde que se había independizado apenas tenía tiempo para visitar a su familia, lo que le provocaba gran pesar. Ellos también la extrañaban sobremanera, pero entendían que su querida Kagome tenía muchas obligaciones a las que no podía faltar.

Se separaron un poco para apreciarse mejor. El paso de los años se notaba en la señora Higurashi; ya algunas arrugas poblaban su cara, además de las pocas canas que habían comenzado a salir. Sin embargo, se veía extremadamente bien para su edad. Por supuesto, así como los años se notaban en la madre, también lo hacían en la hija. Kagome era ahora incluso un poco más alta que su madre, su delicada figura se había desarrollado con más curvas —especialmente atractivas para el sexo opuesto— y su tez, tan blanca y libre de imperfecciones, en contraste con sus carnosos labios rojizos, le daban un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.

Se sonrieron con afecto.

Su madre la invitó a pasar. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban risas y voces animadas provenientes de la sala. Entró en la estancia y se encontró con varios integrantes de su familia reunidos alrededor de una mesa llena de tentempiés. Sus tíos —la hermana de su madre y su esposo—trataban de que su hijo adolescente, Kei, participara con los demás, pero él estaba empecinado en quedarse en un sillón apartado de los demás. Su madre pronto fue a reunirse con su nuevo esposo inglés, John, un hombre alto y fornido de cabello oscuro y tez bronceada a quien toda la familia adoraba. Souta, su hermano, ya casado, bailaba con su esposa Hitomi al compás de una suave música proveniente de la radio.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo! —exclamó la azabache.

Al fondo de la habitación, sentado en una silla, aquel hombre esbozó una débil sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su nieta, quien se apresuró a darle un abrazo y luego saludar a los demás. Si a alguien le habían afectado los años, era a su abuelo. Cada día estaba más viejo y débil. Había tenido que dejar sus deberes en el templo, pero la señora Higurashi hacía lo que podía para que éste siguiera funcionando. A pesar de su debilidad, él parecía tener el mismo espíritu enérgico y alegre de siempre. Kagome se ocupaba de hacerle las revisiones necesarias cada cierto tiempo y, aunque él detestaba que lo trataran como a un bebé, el que fuese su nieta quien lo atendía lo hacía mucho más cooperador.

—Toma. —Le dijo Kagome entregándole algo que sacó de su bolso—. Es un pequeño libro que habla del antiguo Japón. Explican las interpretaciones del arte, las armas, las formas de gobierno y, por supuesto, la mitología de la época.

Su abuelo sabía tanto como su madre, Souta y ella que la «mitología» no era más que la pura verdad. A Kagome le había parecido buena idea regalarle aquello, ya que era el tema que más le interesaba a su abuelo y era una actividad que no requería esfuerzo físico.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome —exclamó el anciano con energías renovadas.

Souta, bastante curioso por aquél regalo, se acercó a ellos con su esposa pisándole los talones. El muchacho era, en esencia, el mismo de siempre: alegre, considerado y, en ocasiones, hasta tímido, pero todo aquello se sumaba a su nuevo porte y desarrollo. Se había convertido en un buen abogado y era, en muchos sentidos, el más responsable de la familia.

—Anda, abuelo, ábrelo. —Le animó éste.

El anciano hombre no esperó más y, lanzándole una nueva mirada de agradecimiento a su nieta, abrió el curioso libro. Para aquel momento, toda la familia se había reunido para ver. La primera página tenía una pequeña introducción que rezaba:

«_Japón no siempre fue el lugar que todos conocemos hoy en día. Siglos atrás, las peleas eran muy distintas a las guerras de palabras en las calles. Eran violentas y terminaban en derramamientos de sangre que sólo podían tener como razón la ambición y el deseo de poder absoluto. Muchos pensarán que esto no debe tener nada de especial, que era necesario para ser quienes somos hoy, pero todos aquellos se equivocan._

_En el pasado, los humanos se enfrentaban a seres sobrenaturales que causaban destrucción y muerte. La sed de sangre de estos era insaciable y nadie sabía ponerle fin. Éstos seres eran mejor conocidos como "youkais".»_

Luego de esas palabras, había una breve invitación para adentrarse en el libro. Kagome no se esperaba aquello. Ella pensaba que el libro era más bien cultural, pero parecía más un catálogo de demonios. Hablaba de los tipos de demonios y qué habilidades poseían. Para los que ignoraban los viajes en el tiempo de la azabache, aquel libro era tremendamente interesante y divertido, ya que no lo tomaban en serio. Sin embargo, para Kagome era todo lo contrario. No podía explicarse quién había recopilado tal información, ya que era tremendamente exacta. Primero hablaban de las deidades que tomaban forma humana para engañar a los aldeanos, cosa con la que la chica se había encontrado varias veces; luego pasaba al tema de cómo muchos humanos se entregaban a demonios para obtener poder, tal como había hecho el mismo Naraku. Entonces comenzaba una descripción más específica, hablando de los personajes más importantes.

«_Como en todos los tiempos, la división de los territorios era de extrema importancia. Los demonios inferiores sentían la necesidad de ser gobernados por alguien que velara por sus tierras, con lo que siempre se verían protegidos de invasiones por parte de demonios de otras regiones. _

_El antiguo Japón poseía cuatro grandes dinastías, las cuales poseían el las tierras de Norte, el Sur, el Este y el Oeste, respectivamente. Esta forma de distribución tenía como objeto crear un equilibrio y mantener a los súbditos de cada región bajo control. Se considera a los dueños de las diversas regiones como los demonios más poderosos de la historia de Japón»,_ explicaba el libro.

Todos leían con atención y, luego de leer esto, dieron vuelta la página. Lo que vieron a continuación era un retrato. Un joven de finas facciones —casi afeminadas— miraba con sus ojos rojos, rodeados por unas extrañas manchas moradas, al frente. Su cabello era largo y negro y vestía una armadura bastante estrafalaria. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus delicados rasgos, su expresión parecía mortífera.

«_El retrato a la izquierda pertenece a Ryuji, último descendiente de la dinastía dragón, mejor conocida como la poseedora de las tierras del Este. Siendo considerada como una dinastía poderosa, su último heredero superó todas las expectativas. De carácter sumiso normalmente, Ryuji era temido por todos debido a que cuando su cólera se desataba, la destrucción era tal que las muertes eran innumerables. Su verdadera forma, a la que solo recurría en momentos de extremo peligro, era la de un dragón, al igual que todos sus antepasados.»_

Kagome se sorprendió. Jamás había escuchado hablar de aquél personaje. Pero claro, en sus viajes a la época antigua ella y su grupo no pasaban de las tierras de Oeste, por lo que todo lo que iba más allá les era desconocido.

—Mira qué casualidad, tiene el mismo carácter de Kei —bromeó su tía mirando a su hijo. El aludido se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Ya, pongan la siguiente —pidió con enojo. Su madre rió ante el capricho adolescente de su hijo y luego todos volvieron a centrarse en el libro.

En ese momento Kagome se paró.

—¿Alguien quiere té? —ofreció, ya que ella tenía ganas de una taza.

—Yo, por favor, Kagome —pidió John, su padrastro. Ella asintió.

—¡Yo también, hermana! —exclamó Souta con sus ojos fijos en el libro.

Kagome miró a Kei, quien no se mostraba muy interesado por aquellas cosas. Debido a su edad —quince años—, estaba en una etapa en que le gustaba, en cierta forma, aislarse del mundo. Estaba formando su personalidad y eso hacía que estuviera irritable la mayoría del tiempo. Era algo normal. A esa edad las personas se sentían incomprendidas y sensibles, pero Kagome estaba segura de que, una vez que pasara esa etapa, su primo sería un chico sumamente interesante y atractivo para las chicas —si es que no lo era ya—. Kei era alto para su edad, con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Era un niño sumamente lindo y, tras toda su seriedad, de buen corazón.

—¡Kei! —Lo llamó la azabache— ¿Me ayudas a preparar el té?

El chico, feliz de tener una excusa para salir de ahí, asintió y rápidamente se fue con ella a la cocina.

—¿En qué te ayudo? —preguntó una vez allí.

Kagome le sonrió con complicidad.

—Si quieres, siéntate allí en lo que yo lo preparo. —Señaló la mesa de diario—. Tardaré sólo un minuto.

Kei frunció el ceño.

—Si no voy a hacer nada, ¿para qué me pediste ayuda? —preguntó mientras se sentaba donde su prima le había señalado.

Kagome sacó tres tazas de las blancas alacenas y puso a hervir agua.

—Parecías molesto allí. Creí que querrías alejarte por unos momentos. —Se encogió de hombros y volteó a verlo.

Su primo puso los ojos en blanco y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias, supongo —agradeció—. Créeme, no es que no quiera estar aquí… Es sólo que mis padres son muy molestos. Me tratan como si fuera un bebé. No me toman en serio.

Kagome se aseguró de que el agua estaba hirviendo bien para luego sentarse junto a su primo. Al parecer, tendrían una especie de «charla emotiva».

—Escucha, Kei, comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes. Yo también tuve tu edad. Es normal que nos sintamos incomprendidos, ya que nunca nadie podrá pensar de la misma manera que uno, pero nuestros padres sólo tratan de acercarse a nosotros. Sé que te puede parecer molesto, pero quieren lo mejor para ti.

Kei se echó para atrás en la silla y suspiró.

—Eso lo sé bien. Es sólo que… —Guardó un momento de silencio y luego miró a su prima— ¿Nunca has sentido que no estás donde deberías?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Miró a su primo con sorpresa y desvió la mirada rápidamente. ¿Que si nunca había sentido que está donde no debería? Más de una vez. Sus recuerdos vagaron involuntariamente al lugar que ella se prohibía recordar, debido al dolor que aquello le provocaba. El recuerdo de una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos dorados la abordó como un rayo. Más de una vez había pensado en que quizás su lugar habría sido al lado de aquel hombre, junto a sus amigos, pero el destino le había negado aquello cuando el pozo se selló. Lo había meditado bastante y había llegado a la no tan reconfortante conclusión de que, de haber sido aquél el lugar donde debía estar, el pozo no se habría sellado dejándola de éste lado de la línea del tiempo.

No pudo más que asentir con la mirada perdida. Su primo suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Ahora ambos se mantenían en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Pasaron algunos minutos así, hasta que ambos se vieron sobresaltados por el sonido de la tetera, que anunciaba que el agua ya había hervido.

Sirvieron el té en cada taza y las pusieron en una bandeja. Volvieron al salón y se encontraron con una escena extrañísima. El abuelo sostenía el libro en una mano y un periódico en la otra, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro.

—¡Son extremadamente parecidos! —exclamaba con asombro la señora Higurashi mirando el periódico.

—Yo les dije que el «demonio» del libro se me hacía familiar —dijo su tía, la señora Senri. Su tono fue sarcástico al decir la palabra «demonio».

Kagome dejó la bandeja en la mesita donde se hallaban los tentempiés y se acercó a ver qué tanto analizaban sus familiares.

—¡Mira, Kagome! —llamó su madre— ¿No te parecen increíblemente parecidos?

La aludida miró el periódico que tenía su abuelo en la mano.

«Empresario hace gran fortuna con contrato millonario», rezaba el titular.

Kagome vio la foto bajo éste. Un hombre guapo, de unos treinta y tantos años quizá, miraba fríamente a la cámara. Pero no fue aquello lo que le cortó la respiración. A la joven se le pararon los pulmones en cuanto vio aquellos ojos dorados, aquellos ojos del color que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño. El hombre le parecía extremadamente familiar, pero no le era especialmente fácil de reconocer… hasta que vio la imagen del libro.

«_El Lord de las tierras del Oeste, daiyoukai de la dinastía de los Inu —demonios perro—, era temido por todos. Su nombre era Sesshomaru. Es considerado hasta hoy como uno de los demonios más poderosos de todos. No se conocen todas sus habilidades, pero se sabe que su verdadera forma era la de un perro demonio gigante, con la cual desplegaba todo su poder. Se dice que quien osara desafiarlo moría sin consideración alguna»._

Y allí estaba su retrato. Con su típica mirada fría y sin emociones, Sesshomaru inspiraba grandeza. Lo habían retratado tal y como Kagome lo recordaba, con su largo cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados y penetrantes, las marcas tan características de su cara y con su armadura. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar todas las veces que había visto a ese demonio en acción y de todo lo que era capaz.

Su ojos volvieron al periódico. Luego al libro. Iba de uno a otro con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Podía ser aquello cierto? Era verdad que habían ciertas diferencias, por ejemplo, en el periódico las marcas de su cara habían desaparecido y sus orejas no se veían puntiagudas, pero en todo lo demás eran idénticos.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Mareada, Kagome se separó de todos de un salto, lo que provocó que todos la miraran.

—¿Kagome? —Se extrañó su madre.

La joven la miró por un instante. Su mirada se hallaba turbada y confundida.

—Voy a tomar aire.


	3. Investigación

¡Hola a todos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que es imperdonable, pero ya estoy aquí, inspirada de nuevo con esta historia para la que tengo muchos planes. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, ¡saludos!

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo Dos**

-o-

**Investigación**

—Kagome.

¿Por qué razón habría alguien tan parecido a Sesshomaru en un periódico? Es que no era un simple parecido. Si no fuese porque las marcas en su cara y sus extrañas orejas habían desaparecido, podía asegurar que era la misma persona. Sin embargo, los diarios eran en blanco y negro, es decir, podría no tener tanto parecido en vivo y en directo, ¿no?

—Kagome.

No había forma de que aquel legendario demonio continuara con vida en la época actual, menos en una forma tan… ¿humana?

«Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¡Ya ni siquiera estoy ateniéndome a la realidad en mis hipótesis!», pensó Kagome sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Kagome! —Alguien gritó fuertemente, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a la persona responsable de esos gritos. Era Misaki, quien la miraba molesta con una tabla de anotaciones en la mano y golpeando el piso repetidamente con un pie.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Le preguntó esta, pasando su mano frente a la vista de la azabache.

Kagome apartó la mano de su amiga con molestia y siguió organizando los papeles que había estado ordenando antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos de aquella manera. Varios doctores comían apresuradamente a su alrededor en las mesas restantes de la cafetería del hospital, ya que era la hora de almuerzo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para almorzar.

—¿Qué quieres, Misaki? —preguntó exasperada a su amiga, que se hallaba parada a un lado de la mesa que ella estaba ocupando.

—Uy, alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy. —Se cruzó de brazos la castaña—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kagome?

La joven doctora soltó los papeles que tenía en sus manos con brusquedad y miró a Misaki. Su amiga se veía algo ofendida por el trato que ella le estaba dando y se sintió culpable. Misaki no tenía la culpa de que ella tuviese tal confusión en aquel momento ni tenía por qué involucrarla.

—Lo lamento. Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza… No me hagas caso. —Intentó sonreír—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Misaki frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a la azabache, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Kagome se echó para atrás ante la mirada escrutadora de su amiga, sabiendo que nada bueno podía salir de ese análisis.

—Hoy casi no hay pacientes y estamos colmados de doctores. Te dieron el día libre —anunció Misaki mirándola fijamente—. No es normal que no hayas escuchado el aviso por la bocina. ¿Qué tienes?

Así era, Kagome siempre era la primera en correr de un lado a otro del hospital para atender a un paciente, la más atenta y amable de los médicos. Sin embargo, hoy probablemente no debería ponerle un dedo encima a un enfermo por lo distraída que estaba, ya que en lugar de ayudarlo le provocaría un mal severo.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Kagome emocionada, ignorando la última pregunta de su amiga—. Ahora mismo iré a arreglar mis cosas.

Tomó los papeles y los alineó, colocándoles un clip para que no se le perdiera ninguno. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, cuando una idea fugaz cruzó sus pensamientos. Dejó de caminar y dio media vuelta como un rayo hacia su amiga, que aún la miraba extrañada.

—¡Misaki! Tu hermano es periodista, ¿no? —preguntó exaltada, como si aquella información fuese de vital importancia.

La aludida asintió, desconcertada por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Crees que puedas ponerme en contacto con él? —pidió Kagome juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

De un momento a otro, la cara de Misaki se volvió pícara.

—Kagome, Kagome… ¿acaso ahora te gusta mi hermano? —aventuró la castaña— ¡Me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio y no te habría buscado tantas citas! —La joven doctora casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar aquellas absurdas palabras. Trató de interrumpirla, pero su amiga estaba demasiado ilusionada parloteando sobre sus especulaciones—. Seguramente te daba pena por ser mi hermano, ¡pero eso no me importa! ¡Seremos cuñadas! ¿No te parece maravilloso? Tengo que planear una cita doble; seremos nosotras, mi novio y Hideki. ¡Será perfecto!

Kagome no podía creer lo rápido que volaba la imaginación de Misaki. Exasperada, la sujetó con ambas manos por los hombros para que la mirara a la cara y parara de hablar.

—¡No me gusta tu hermano! Necesito que me des su número o algo porque necesito preguntarle acerca de un tema importante. ¿Puedes?

Misaki bufó y se cruzó los brazos.

—Eres mala. ¿Por qué me ilusionas así? —Hizo un puchero. Kagome no dudaba que ella ya debía haber estado armando los planes de boda—. Pero bueno, dame tu celular. Te guardaré su número.

La azabache siguió sus indicaciones y luego de todo aquello se fue. Apenas estuvo fuera del hospital buscó en su celular el número del hermano de Misaki para ver si podían verse. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún número con el nombre de «Hideki». Buscó en toda la agenda a ver si su amiga no había cometido un error al registrarlo, hasta que se topó con algo que le dio ganas de golpearla.

«Tu futuro novio», decía el nombre del contacto.

Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio al botón de llamar. Tras un par de tonos, una voz varonil habló:

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Hideki. Soy Kagome Higurashi, ¿me recuerdas?

Se escuchó a Hideki toser como si se atorara por unos segundos y un montón de cosas moverse, hasta que recuperó la compostura.

—Sí, sí, claro que te recuerdo. ¿Cómo has estado? —habló él con un tono algo extraño.

—Pues ya sabes, lo de siempre en el hospital —contestó Kagome automáticamente—. Escucha, ¿crees que podamos vernos como en media hora?

—Claro. ¿Recuerdas dónde trabajo? —preguntó. Ella hizo un sonido afirmativo—. Bien, veámonos en la cafetería del primer piso del edificio.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos. —Colgó.

Kagome volvió a guardar su celular en la cartera. Una leve sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios al pensar que sus dudas se verían satisfechas. ¿Quién mejor que un periodista para hablarle del hombre del diario? Lo cierto es que quizás se estaba poniendo sicótica con el tema por nada, ya que era probable que aquél fuera un hombre ordinario, pero tenía una corazonada de que había algo más. Además, no podía evitar querer saber siendo que aquello podía tener conexión con el pasado que juró enterrar.

El día estaba nublado de nuevo —cosa normal siendo que estaban en pleno invierno—, pero el tránsito se hallaba despejado. Claro, esta vez había salido más temprano del trabajo y la mayoría de los trabajadores debían de seguir en sus labores. Un taxi dobló en la esquina del hospital y ella le hizo señas para indicarle que la llevara.

«Me compraré un auto», decidió, temblando por el frío mientras el taxi se acercaba a ella.

No tardó mucho en llegar al edificio de la prensa: un alto edificio de concreto con un aspecto frívolo, para nada acogedor. Divisó de inmediato la cafetería que había tras la pared de cristal del primer piso y entró en ella. Un montón de hombres y mujeres con trajes de oficina se sentaban en las pequeñas mesitas redondas que habían dispersas por todo el local. A un lado, una barra llena de dulces y tortas la tentaban terriblemente, pero no había venido a comer.

Hideki, por supuesto, aún no se encontraba allí, ya que ella había llegado unos veinte minutos antes. Se sentó en una pequeña mesita vacía que había en un rincón. Rápidamente un camarero con un delantal negro se acercó a atenderla.

—¿Qué va a tomar?

Le quedaban unos quince minutos de espera y no tenía ganas de estar con las manos vacías en aquél rincón, por lo que pidió un café. Cinco minutos después ya lo tenía en su mesa. Antes de que el camarero se fuera, lo detuvo.

—Disculpe, ¿tendrá por casualidad el diario de ayer?

El joven asintió, extrañado por la petición, pero lo trajo enseguida. Kagome sintió la misma sorpresa que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez. No cabía duda, el hombre de la portada _tenía_ que ser Sesshomaru. No había forma de que hubiese alguien en el planeta tan parecido a él. Leyó las primera tres líneas y, efectivamente, el nombre que mencionaban era el suyo, aquél que hacía temblar a humanos y youkais: Sesshomaru Taisho. Debió leer desde el principio el artículo. Claramente Sesshomaru estaba vivo. La gran pregunta era, ¿por qué no parecía un demonio?

Entonces llegó Hideki. Más alto aún que su hermana mayor y muy parecido en cuanto a sus rasgos y su pelo castaño, resaltó de inmediato. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones de oficina grises. Se veía agitado, como si hubiese bajado todos los pisos desde su oficina a la carrera. Miró alrededor hasta que la ubicó con la mirada y le sonrió.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y él prosiguió a sentarse.

—Disculpa, ¿esperaste mucho?

—No, para nada. Llegué hace un par de minutos —mintió con una sonrisa la azabache.

Hideki miró la taza de café vacía a un costado de la mesa y enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Hubo unos incómodos segundos de silencio, pero rápidamente él los recompuso.

—Y, em, ¿cómo has estado? —Parecía curioso e inquieto. Seguramente se preguntaba el por qué de aquella reunión.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó ella por mera cortesía. En realidad, sólo quería llegar al grano pronto—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Todo bien también. Me ha estado yendo muy bien en el trabajo últimamente.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Hizo una leve pausa—. Escucha, Hideki, la razón por la que te cité es porque necesito tu ayuda con un asunto.

¿Estaba mal pedirle un favor a una persona que no ves hace mucho tiempo? No lo sabía, pero quería, _necesitaba _aclarar aquél confuso problema. De igual forma, Hideki no parecía molesto o sorprendido sino todo lo contrario. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad y casi se podía palpar su buena disposición vibrando en el aire.

—Claro, dime de qué se trata.

Kagome deslizó el diario que había estado leyendo anteriormente sobre la mesa, señalando con el dedo índice la cara de el mortífero Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Tú trabajas en este diario, ¿no? —Él asintió, reconociendo el titular del día anterior—. ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme información sobre este hombre?

—Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿eh? Un tipo impresionante, la verdad. Mi colega, el que lo entrevistó, dijo que jamás había conocido a alguien tan inteligente y calculador. —Llamó a un mesero con una seña de la mano y luego devolvió su atención a ella—. Definitivamente puedo averiguar sobre él.

Kagome le brillaron los ojos de alegría al escuchar eso. El camarero se acercó con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

—¿Desean ordenar algo?

—Un café expreso —pidió Hideki—. ¿Quieres algo, Kagome? Yo te invito.

La joven echó un breve vistazo a la taza de café vacía a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

El camarero se marchó y el hombre miró el diario con más atención.

—No quisiera entrometerme, pero ya que haré esta búsqueda, ¿te molesta si te pregunto el por qué?

La primera reacción de ella fue de mentir o decirle que era un secreto, pero Hideki no había dudado en brindarle su ayuda y lo menos que se merecía era eso. Después de todo, ¿por qué tenía que ser un secreto? Claro que no podía contarle todo el rollo de viajes al pasado, eso lo omitiría.

—Es que es una persona ligada a mi pasado y me gustaría ponerme en contacto con ella.

Lo dijo a la ligera, como si fuera poca cosa, así Hideki no se interesaría más y no haría preguntas.

—¿Un ex novio? —Sonrió—. Tiene que ser alguien importante para que lo busques de esta manera.

La sola idea de pensar en Sesshomaru enamorado y de ella casi la hace explotar en carcajadas.

—Lo es, pero no un ex novio.

El camarero volvió con el café de Hideki, provocando que —afortunadamente— se perdiera el hilo de la conversación. Luego de eso, el tema fue variando en muchas cosas. Incluso se burlaron de Misaki un rato. Al final, él debía volver al trabajo y se separaron. Una emoción que no era exactamente placentera se apoderó de Kagome en cuanto salió de nuevo a la calle, y es que no había pensado en una cosa:

¿Qué iba a decirle a Sesshomaru en cuanto contactara con él?

Segundos después de que se montara en un taxi, comenzó a llover. Primero pequeñas gotas y luego todo un chaparrón. Le indicó al taxi la dirección de su casa y partieron. Los autos parecían querer correr más a pesar de la lluvia. Más de un bocinazo escuchó en el camino, acompañados de chirridos de las ruedas frenando. Aquella era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la época antigua: la paz y tranquilidad con que vivía la gente. Allí, en plena ciudad, era casi imposible sentirse completamente relajado.

Se detuvieron frente aquél alto y moderno edificio al cual Kagome llamaba hogar. Tapándose con su chaqueta la cabeza para cubrirse de la lluvia, corrió hasta la entrada, saludó al portero a toda velocidad y se metió en el ascensor.

«Piso 12», marcó y pronto estuvo en su departamento.

Amaba el concepto abierto de su vivienda. Cada vez que entraba, le daba una sensación de amplitud que la hacía sentir muy bien. Con muebles de madera clara, sillones blancos y naranjos cobrizos, grandes ventanales al fondo de cada habitación… Todo la reflejaba a ella: moderno en una forma retro, cálido. Se había esforzado mucho en crear ese espacio que siempre la hiciera sentir a gusto y ahora, luego de todo su trabajo duro, lo había logrado.

Se duchó para sacarse la humedad del cuerpo y, luego de ponerse un pijama abrigado, su mullida cama blanca le dio la bienvenida. Mientras más pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, más se convencía de que era lo correcto. No importaba lo que le fuese a decir a Sesshomaru en cuanto lo encontrara, lo importante era que ella tenía un asunto inconcluso con la época antigua y debía cerrarlo para poder seguir con su vida. Tenía que dejar ir a Inuyasha.

Y así, lentamente, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Encuentro

¡Hola a todos! Perdón nuevamente por la demora, lo que pasa es que voy escribiendo de a poco y a veces de me van ideas y vuelven otras y, bueno, cosas que demoran. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta es una de las historias que más me gusta escribir. Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me animan. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes sin duda.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo Tres**

-o-

**Encuentro**

—Lo más importante es que repose por esta semana y no se exponga —informó—. Nada de esfuerzos ni estrés, ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonrió a su paciente: una mujer de cincuenta años que se había desmayado aquella mañana en su casa.

—Claro, doctora, muchas gracias.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró, Kagome salió de su consultorio para almorzar. La cafetería estaba bastante vacía porque la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía un par de horas, pero ella había estado ocupada atendiendo una emergencia y luego tenía otras consultas ya programadas que atender. Ahora ya no tenía nada más por la próxima hora, por lo que tomó una bandeja, se sirvió una pechuga de pollo con ensalada y se sentó tranquilamente a comer en una de las alargadas mesas blancas.

Había pasado una semana desde que se había reunido con Hideki y desde entonces no había tenido noticias de él. No quería apresurarlo o molestarlo llamando sin parar, pero la verdad es que se moría por saber qué había averiguado sobre Sesshomaru. Ya había estudiado bien la situación y poder encontrarse con él sería algo de mucha ayuda para su persona. Quizás podría averiguar que pasó luego de que el pozo se selló, qué les ocurrió a sus amigos, qué pasó con Inuyasha… Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que lograron acabar con Naraku antes de que Kagome fuera apartada de la época antigua.

Sin embargo, para saber todas esas cosas primero tenía que recibir aquella esperada llamada de Hideki y, por supuesto, lograr hablar con el frío demonio, lo cual seguramente sería lo más difícil. Después de todo, él siempre había odiado a los humanos… ¿Habría cambiado eso ahora que vivía entre ellos?

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, su celular sonó en aquél momento. «Tu futuro novio» decía el remitente. Rió internamente, se le había olvidado cambiar el nombre de contacto que le había puesto a Hideki su amiga.

—¿Diga? —contestó con voz calmada, a pesar de que por dentro explotaba de emoción, ¿tendría ya noticias de Sesshomaru?

—Hola, Kagome. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Hideki, ¿y tú?

—Bien también, gracias. Escucha, tengo noticias sobre Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿tienes algo donde anotar?

Maldición, estaba en la cafetería del hospital… ¡no traía nada donde escribir! Rebuscó es los bolsillos de mi bata blanca y encontró una pluma. A falta de una hoja, tomó la servilleta de mi bandeja.

—Sí, listo.

Resultó ser que Sesshomaru estaba más que acomodado en la sociedad humana. Poseía una mansión en un barrio exclusivo de la ciudad, algo que sólo se podía permitir gracias a las variadas empresas que poseía. No le sorprendía en realidad, es decir, el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste no podía vivir con menos, ¿no?

Guardó la servilleta y pronto su turno en el hospital terminó. Según lo que le había dicho Hideki, Sesshomaru era un hombre bastante ocupado y trabajaba desde tempranas horas de la mañana hasta el anochecer o más tarde, por lo que las oportunidades de encontrarlo en su casa se reducían a las noches. Otra opción era ir a buscarlo en su oficina, pero seguramente no la recibiría; aquellos grandes empresarios siempre estaban ocupados y nunca aceptaban visitas.

Finalmente decidió irse a casa y luego ir a hacerle una visita al demonio. Como acostumbraba, tomó un taxi y en pocos minutos ya estaba en su departamento. Comenzaba a atardecer y todo estaba oscureciendo. Encendió las luces del baño y llenó la bañera; necesitaba relajarse.

Aún no estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, muchas cosas podían ir mal. ¿Qué excusa daría para que Sesshomaru la recibiera en su casa? «Hola, Sesshomaru. Soy Kagome, han pasado quinientos años, ¿cómo has estado?». No. Probablemente ni siquiera la reconocería, ¿por qué hablaría con una extraña? El primer paso era lograr entrar a la casa, luego lo haría recordar.

La noche llegó en un parpadeo. Se había enfundado unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja algo escotada de mangas cortas, con unas delicadas balerinas como calzado. Pidió un taxi una vez fuera del edificio y le dio la dirección que llevaba anotada en la servilleta.

Avanzaron por la ciudad hasta que llegó un punto en que en cada cuadra las casas eran más grandes que en la anterior. Los árboles podados perfectamente, portones enormes frente a mansiones, hasta el pasto parecía más verde (y eso que era de noche).

—Aquí es —anunció el taxista.

Habían parado frente a un enorme portón de hierro, tras el cual se extendía un largo camino que daba a una gran mansión blanca. Le pagué al taxista y salí del auto, acercándome casi con timidez al portón.

—Buenas noches. —Escuchó que decía alguien desde un punto en la oscuridad, sobresaltándola.

Miró alrededor y descubrió que, junto al portón, había una pequeña caseta de guardia. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿tan importante era Sesshomaru que tenía un guardia en la puerta de su casa?

—Buenas noches, vengo a ver al señor Taisho —dijo una vez que se acercó a la caseta.

—El señor aún no llega. ¿Sabe él de su visita? —Sin saber por qué, asintió—. Bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Kagome Higurashi.

El guardia, un hombre de aparentemente joven, tomó un cuaderno que tenía en su mesa y buscó entre una interminable lista de nombres.

—Qué raro, su nombre no está aquí…

—Eso es porque fue un arreglo de último minuto. —Lo interrumpió—. Me dijo que no estaría en casa y me pidió que lo esperara.

El hombre pareció dudar por un momento. Ella no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni por un segundo para parecer segura de lo que decía, provocando un evidente sonrojo en él.

—De acuerdo, adelante. Anunciaré su llegada. —dijo levantando un teléfono que seguramente servía para comunicarse con la casa.

La sonrisa en respuesta de ella no tenía precio. ¡Lo había logrado! La primera fase del plan había salido bien, ahora sólo faltaba que Sesshomaru no la matara por haber invadido su propiedad.

Caminó el largo recorrido hasta la entrada de la mansión. Alzó una mano temblorosa para golpear la enorme y maciza puerta de madera, pero esta se abrió antes de que hiciera contacto. Inmediatamente se extrañó, ¿acaso la puerta se había acierto sola? Bueno, no había nadie frente a ella.

—Buenas noches.

Un momento. Aquella voz vino de… ¿abajo? De inmediato bajó su mirada y allí lo encontró: un pequeño anciano de ojos saltones y aspecto extraño. No tenía idea de por qué, pero le parecía familiar. Lo analizó con detenimiento.

—Buenas noches —respondió, esperando que el ancianito hablara otra vez. Aquella voz se le hacía familiar.

—Por favor, adelante y tome asiento en la sala —pidió mientras se adentraba en la casa por el gran recibidor y ella lo seguía.

Entraron por una puerta doble hacia un enorme salón decorado con un estilo antiguo y elegante. Probablemente cualquiera de aquellos muebles valía más que su propio departamento. Un estante con libros se ubicaba a un lado, al centro, frente a un gran ventanal que daba al patio lateral de la casa, un sofá y un par de elegantes butacas rodeaban una finísima mesa de centro. Al otro lado opuesto a la librería, una hermosa chimenea apagada decoraba la pared.

—El amo Sesshomaru no está, pero no tardará en llegar —anunció al tiempo que ella se sentaba en el sofá—. Le traeré un poco de té mientras tanto…

Kagome había dejado de escuchar hacía unos momentos, estaba en shock. «Amo Sesshomaru» había dicho. Esas palabras, esa voz, esa apariencia… La imagen fugaz de un pequeño demonio verde persiguiendo a Sesshomaru a todos lados se le vino a la mente.

—¿Jaken…?

El pequeño anciano, que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, se quedó helado y dio media vuelta para mirarla con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Entonces lo vio, pudo ver en sus ojos el momento exacto en que la reconoció—. ¡Tú!

Por su expresión parecía que estaba viendo a un fantasma. Kagome tampoco podía creerlo, ¿cómo había conseguido esa apariencia tan humana? Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era que Jaken hubiese sobrevivido tantos años. Siempre había creído que él moriría fácilmente en alguna batalla que le deparara, pero no, aquí estaba. ¿Podía ser que, así como Sesshomaru y Jaken, hubiesen más demonios viviendo entre los humanos?

—¡Tú eres la sacerdotisa que acompañaba al idiota de Inuyasha! —exclamó— ¿Qué acaso no eres humana? ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

Oh, eso explicaba su reacción. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sesshomaru sí sabía que ella provenía del futuro, pero al parecer Jaken nunca lo supo. Probablemente en aquél momento se estaba preguntando a qué demonio le había vendido su alma para vivir eternamente.

—Sigo viva porque esta es mi época de origen. Yo viajaba quinientos años en el pasado a través de un pozo, así es como conocí a todos… —No sabía si se había explicado bien, ya que era un tema algo confuso, pero Jaken asintió.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Se hizo un minuto de silencio. Ambos parecían tener preguntas, pero ninguno se atrevía a manifestarlas. Después de todo, antes habían sido enemigos y rara vez habían interactuado. Sin embargo, había materias que tratar de mayor importancia en aquél momento.

—¿Jaken… qué fue lo que pasó? —Comenzó la azabache, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos—. ¿Por qué tú y Sesshomaru tiene esta apariencia? ¿Qué pasó con los demonios?

Eran bastantes preguntas, pero todas ligadas entre sí y, en cuanto Jaken se puso nervioso, supo que eran las correctas. Quería saber con todo su corazón la respuesta a ellas.

—Eso no te incumbe, mocosa entrometida —contestó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Jaken, por favor… —suplicó, con sus ojos azules brillando intensamente.

Él la miró de reojo y suspiró. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las butacas que se hallaban junto al sofá y se sentó. «Muchas cosas han cambiado» fue su frase inicial al relatar la historia. Le contó cómo los humanos, con nuevas tecnologías, se las ingeniaron para exterminar gran cantidad de demonios hasta casi dejarlos en la extinción. Relató, también, las medidas que tomaron para salvarse.

—Mi amo bonito no se dejó afectar en ningún momento y yo lo seguí siempre —comentó. Como siempre, leal a Sesshomaru—. Una poderosa bruja nos concedió el poder cambiar de apariencia para poder pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos. Nunca nos gustó tener que convivir con esa raza inferior, pero gracias a la superioridad del amo Sesshomaru siempre nos fue bien.

Así siguió durante un rato más, relatando y haciendo pequeñas pausas para hacer algún halago a su amo. Y pensar que antes se había mostrado reacio a hablar… ahora hablaba hasta por los codos. Sintió lástima por Jaken, quizás se sentía solo, quizás no había podido hablar de estas cosas con nadie en todos estos años.

—¿Y mis amigos? ¿E Inuyasha? —Le preguntó cuando se dio el momento—. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Era, sin duda, la parte más importante para ella, por lo que prestó aún más atención a las palabras del anciano.

—Bah, ese híbrido…

—Jaken. —Lo detuvo una voz profunda y autoritaria—. Suficiente.

Kagome pegó un salto, sin tener el valor de mirar por unos segundos. Sabía quién era desde antes de verlo, sólo había una persona capaz de descargar tal poder con el solo sonido de su voz que hacía que todos callaran. Volteó a verlo.

Allí, erguido con superioridad, con su larga cabellera plateada y gran porte, la miraba con aquellos ojos fríos capaces de cortar la respiración de cualquiera.

Sesshomaru ya estaba en casa.


	5. Tentadora Oferta

¡Hola a todos! Un regalito… Esta vez me he inspirado y decidí hacer un capítulo largo y cargado. Espero de verdad que les guste y actualizaré más a menudo como ahora. ¡Saludos!

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo Cuatro**

-o-

**Tentadora Oferta**

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos más. La tensión en el aire era palpable. Nada ni nadie se movía, hasta el aire parecía haberse quedado estático. Su mirada azul no podía despegarse de los ojos ambarinos de él, tan parecidos a los del que alguna vez fue su gran amor pero tan infinitamente fríos, carentes de emoción alguna. Mil escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda una y otra vez, quizás por miedo, quizás por la emoción acumulada que le provocaba aquella situación.

Al mismo tiempo sentía confusión. De presencia era el mismo Sesshomaru de hace quinientos años, sin embargo, había cambiado físicamente. Estaba igual a la fotografía del diario: las marcas violáceas de su cara habían desaparecido, al igual que la media luna en su frente; sus orejas ya no eran puntiagudas, sino como las de cualquier humano; sus garras también desaparecieron. Eran quizás pequeños detalles, pero que lo hacían cambiar completamente, en especial vestido de camisa y corbata. Ya no parecía un demonio mortífero, sino un humano tremendamente intimidante.

—Jaken —llamó él a modo de orden.

El aludido captó de inmediato y salió rápidamente de la sala, dejándolos solos. La joven sintió un pequeño ataque de pánico, no quería que Jaken se fuera. Estúpidamente, pensó que quería un testigo en caso de que Sesshomaru la matara en ese mismo momento.

Nada de eso ocurrió. El silencio se prolongó unos momentos más y ella se desesperaba, pero no tenía el valor para hablar aún, no sin que le temblara la voz. Él la analizaba de arriba abajo con detenimiento. Kagome se preguntó si podría escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón en el interminable silencio de la sala.

—Sesshomaru… —Intentó empezar, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, humana?

Kagome se encogió ante el sonido de su voz. Era el mismo Sesshomaru de siempre: despectivo, frío y directo. Cuando Jaken la reconoció, se mostró confundido y atónito, en cambio, el demonio se limitó a observarla, casi como si esperara que ella llegara, como si siempre hubiese estado consciente de que ella podía aparecer. Si se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Necesito hablar contigo —contestó, intentando que su voz sonara firme y segura.

El demonio se movió con elegancia hacia un mueble junto a la chimenea y abrió una de las puertas, revelando una gran cantidad de licores y vasos y copas de cristal. Tomó un vaso y una botella se whisky y se sirvió un poco.

—Quieres saber sobre aquél híbrido.

No hacía falta que dijera su nombre, ambos sabían que hablaba de Inuyasha. No contestó. En realidad, había llegado a ese lugar con el objetivo de saber sobre todos sus amigos, saber qué fue de ellos y quizás así poder cerrar el capítulo de su vida que la mantenía atada al Sengoku, pero todo aquello sólo era una excusa. Lo que realmente le importaba era saber qué había ocurrido con Inuyasha, qué había sido de su vida desde el instante en que ella dejó esa época. Se sintió avergonzada; sus intenciones eran obvias para los demás, pero imposibles de aceptar para ella misma. Saber de Inuyasha probablemente la lastimaría más.

—No tengo por qué contarte. No te debo nada. —Fue la cortante respuesta de él ante su silencio.

Tomó un sorbo de whisky y se sentó en la butaca más alejada a ella. No parecía que fuese a decir nada más, pero tampoco la había echado. ¿Estaba esperando que suplicara, acaso?

—Sesshomaru, esto es importante para mí —confesó la azabache—. _Necesito _saber qué ocurrió.

—¿O qué?

Kagome frunció el ceño. O no podría avanzar realmente en su vida. O el pasado seguiría atormentándola siempre. O nunca podría despegarse del recuerdo de Inuyasha. Todas esas cosas quería decirle, pero ninguna de ella fue emitida por sus labios. Era demasiada información para decírsela a alguien que era prácticamente un extraño. Y él tenía razón, realmente no tenía por qué hablar con ella. Se sintió decepcionada, ¡qué tonta había sido! ¿Cómo pudo creer por un momento que el gran Sesshomaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, hablaría así, sin más?

—Me das lástima —espetó él al ver que no respondía nada—. Detesto a las personas débiles que se estancan en el pasado.

Esas dolorosas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser. Era verdad, se había convertido en un patético ser incapaz de ver hacia el futuro. Sin embargo, en aquél momento se enfureció. ¡Él no tenía idea de todo lo que había tenido que pasar! Todas esas noches sin dormir, todas esas decepciones al intentar atravesar el pozo sin éxito… ¿Cómo no quedar estancada en el pasado cuando le habían arrebatado todo sin siquiera avisar?

—Tú no sabes nada —masculló con un nudo en la garganta, parándose del sofá—. No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que atravesar. ¡Lo mínimo que quiero es saber qué ocurrió para poder desligarme del pasado! Así que no me digas que te doy lástima, porque, a pesar de todo, tengo la suficiente voluntad para querer seguir adelante.

Sí, le gritó. Estaba furiosa, pero no exactamente con él, sino consigo misma por haber llegado tan lejos para hablar con él y estar a punto de irse sin nada. Quizás él tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero ella tenía muchas razones para insistir. Sesshomaru se limitó a mirarla con una ceja alzada, sin inmutarse. No podía creer que nada lo afectara, ¿qué tenía que hacer para conseguir que hablara?

No fue hasta que se calmó que notó lo exagerada que fue su reacción. Se había alterado muy fácilmente, pero bueno, al menos había podido enfrentarse a él y no dejar que le pasara por encima con sus dolorosas palabras.

Sesshomaru dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa de centro.

—Jaken —llamó con un tono de voz completamente normal, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el ancianito ya se encontraba allí. Miró a Kagome—. No te diré nada. Si quieres saber, míralo con tus propios ojos.

La joven azabache lo miró con confusión. ¿Cómo iba a poder verlo ella misma? Eso no era posible, ya había pasado hace muchos años. El demonio se desplazó hasta la puerta.

—Dile dónde encontrar a la bruja. —Fueron las instrucciones que le dio a su sirviente antes de retirarse de la estancia.

A la mañana siguiente le costó mucho despertar. Los parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse de la cama. La noche anterior estuvo cargada de emociones y presiones, lo que llegó a agotarla físicamente. Por suerte era sábado y no tenía que trabajar. Se paró de la cama y fue a prepararse el desayuno: unos huevos revueltos seguro le darían la energía que necesitaba para el resto del día.

Se sentó a comer en la mesa y vio en una esquina el papel que había dejado allí anoche. Con una mano lo tomó, mientras con la otra tomaba un poco de huevo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Era la dirección que Jaken le había dado.

«Ten cuidado con esa mujer, no es de fiar», le había dicho.

Tomaría en cuenta sus palabras, pero aún así iría lo ante posible a verla. Al parecer se trataba de una bruja, la misma que les había otorgado esa apariencia humana a Sesshomaru y Jaken. No sabía en qué podría ayudarla a ella exactamente, pero no le habrían dicho que la buscara por nada.

Bueno, eran casi las una de la tarde y no quería quedarse en pijama todo el día. Probablemente les haría una corta visita a su mamá y su abuelo antes de ir a ver a la bruja. En eso pensaba, cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Diga?

—¿Prima? —Escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás en tu casa?

—¿Kei? —Era su primo de quince años—. Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Puedo ir para allá ahora? —Su voz sonaba urgida y le costaba entenderle.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó nuevamente, preocupada.

—Te veo allá. —Se limitó a contestar antes de colgar.

Aquello fue extraño. Sin duda, a su primo le había ocurrido algo. No era que recibiera visitas de él normalmente, seguramente había una intención de fondo.

Dejando el asunto por un momento, metió el plato del desayuno en el fregadero y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos cómodos pantalones sueltos con estampado de vivos colores y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Diez minutos después, el timbre sonó.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de espanto ante lo que vio. Kei la miraba con la cara completamente amoratada y el labio inferior sangrando. Evidentemente alguien le había dado una paliza. Lo hizo pasar con urgencia hacia la sala y corrió a la cocina para buscar una bolsa de hielo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —exclamó una vez que llegó a él—. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

El joven se puso el hielo contra el labio y se recostó en el sofá.

—Fue el idiota de Daisuke —dijo con una mueca de dolor—. Tuvimos una pelea.

—¿Por qué demonios se pelearían así? —preguntó ella exaltada, mientras le revisaba los moretones de la cara.

El chico soltó un gemido de dolor en cuanto Kagome le tocó un punto en la mejilla.

—Quiso pasarse de listo con Hikari y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. No creas que salió ileso.

Oh, ahora todo tenía más sentido. La azabache no pudo evitar enternecerse: sólo había tratado de defender a una chica, eso no tenía nada de malo, solo esperaba que hubiese salido un poco mejor parado de la situación.

—¿Esta chica, Hikari, es tu novia? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa. El sonrojo en respuesta de él fue más que evidente.

—No, pero no iba a dejar que le hiciera nada.

Kagome lo miró con aprobación, estaba orgullosa de que su primo defendiera a las mujeres, de que fuese un chico con tantos valores. Volvió a la cocina y mojó un paño, con el cual limpió las heridas de Kei.

—¿Le dijiste a tus padres? —preguntó en un momento con un deje de severidad.

—No —dijo despreocupadamente. Luego se enderezó y enumeró con los dedos:—. Primero, por que me llevarían a un hospital y ¿para qué?, si tú eres médico. Y segundo, porque me matarían. Créeme, tendría que escuchar los gritos de mi madre por media hora antes de que me pregunte qué pasó.

La joven reprimió una carcajada. No podía dejarse llevar por su simpatía hacia su primo, aquello era un tema serio y ella era una adulta.

—Sabes que te verán con la cara así tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

Kei se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor tarde que temprano. Ya se me ocurrirá una excusa. —Hizo una pausa y la miró—. Tú no me delatarás, ¿verdad, prima?

Ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

—Bien, no diré nada —aceptó—. Pero ten más cuidado.

Le alborotó el pelo color arena y rió al ver que él desviaba la mirada como un niño caprichoso. Por un segundo, aquél gesto le recordó a Inuyasha.

En media hora Kei se había quedado dormido en el sofá y ella se dedicó a matar el tiempo limpiando y, finalmente, preparando un buen almuerzo para ella y su primo. Preparó pastas y las bañó con salsa y albóndigas. Para cuando su primo despertó, ya estaba todo listo en la mesa.

—Se ve bien —comentó éste al acercarse al comedor.

—Te aseguro que también sabe bien. —Le dijo ella con orgullo—. Es una de las pocas recetas que me salen bien siempre.

Y así fue, el sabor era bueno, tanto que ninguno habló en todo el almuerzo. Lo más probable era que después de aquella pelea Kei estuviese muerto de hambre. Kagome desvió su mirada hacia la esquina de la mesa, donde seguía el papel con la dirección de la bruja. Recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru:

«No te diré nada. Si quieres saber, míralo con tus propios ojos».

Seguía sin entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras o lo que esperaba que hiciera. No había forma de que ella pudiese presenciar el pasado, ¿era eso a lo que se refería? Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, iría aquél mismo día a ver a la bruja y averiguar de qué se trataba todo ese asunto. Miró disimuladamente a Kei; no podía dejarlo aquí solo, pero tampoco podía acompañarla a donde iba. El joven no estaba enterado de las aventuras que ella vivía cuando tenía quince años y lo más probable era que, aunque le contara, no le creería. Al final, se le ocurrió una solución.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se repartieron las tareas para lavar y secar los platos.

—Kei, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar? —Le pidió ella en cuanto terminaron.

El joven la miró curioso, pero asintió sin decir nada. Kagome se tomó unos minutos para volver a revisar la cara de Kei. Estaba un poco menos hinchado, pero algunos lugares comenzaban a tomar colores violáceos por los cardenales que empezaban a manifestarse. Al menos el labio ya no le sangraba y parecía sentirse mejor. Antes de salir le pidió que se lavara la cara y se llevara consigo otra bolsa de hielo por si acaso.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron hacia la esquina de la cuadra para buscar un taxi. Nuevamente sintió deseos de tener un auto, sin duda, esa sería su próxima adquisición. Le dijo al taxista la dirección que Jaken le había dado y se pusieron en marcha.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Kei.

—Tengo que hacerle una visita a una amiga —mintió ella.

El adolescente no preguntó más. Poco a poco los edificios del centro donde ella vivía fueron reemplazados por casas hasta que llegaron a una zona no muy aventajada. Las calles estaban sucias y habían gatos callejeros por doquier. Las cercas de las casas se encontraban en mal estado y, en algunos casos, rotas. Eran casas pequeñas en estados deplorables. No pudo evitar comparar aquél vecindario con el que había visitado la noche anterior. Eran dos realidades completamente opuestas y resultaba chocante ver cómo había gente que vivía con tantas comodidades cuando del otro lado de la ciudad habían personas viviendo tan mal. No criticaba a ninguno, al contrario, cada uno vivía con lo que podía y si podían permitirse más era debido a esfuerzos propios, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera menos impresionante.

Entraron por una callejuela llena de pequeños baches hasta detenerse frente a una pequeña casita en mal estado. Ésa era la casa.

—Disculpe, ¿le importaría esperar aquí? —Le preguntó al taxista—. Será rápido.

El hombre aceptó y apagó el motor.

—Kei, quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico no tuvo objeción con eso. Es más, prefería quedarse sentado en el cómodo asiento del taxi que bajarse y entrar a la casa de una extraña.

La joven azabache se aventuró hacia la casa. El pasto del jardín frontal estaba crecido y amarillento. Un manzano a un costado había dejado caer unas cuantas frutas que ya comenzaban a pudrirse. Se acercó a la puerta blanca de entrada y dio los tímidos golpes. Con un estrépito, esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver un rostro viejo de ojos saltones.

—Te esperaba, adelante —susurró, causándole un escalofrío a Kagome.

Ni bien entró, se quedó sin respiración. Aquello no era para nada lo que esperaba… Estaba segura de que el lugar se veía más pequeño por fuera de lo que era por dentro. Es más, aquello no tenía proporción alguna. El interior de la casa era enorme, lleno de muebles antiguos y lujosos. Un candelabro de cristal colgaba a un lado sobre una enorme mesa de madera, un enorme sofá descansaba frente a una pequeña chimenea dorada. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de distintos tamaños y colores, pero ninguno dejaba de parecer invaluable.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más sorprendente de todo. Cuando de volvió a ver de nuevo a la anciana, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al notar que las arrugas habían desaparecido, que el canoso pelo se había convertido en lacio y rubio, y que no podía decirse otra cosa sobre ella además de que era joven y bella. Su cerebro entró en cortocircuito por unos segundos, hasta que comprendió.

La mujer era una bruja, y una lo suficientemente poderosa para otorgar a Sesshomaru y Jaken el poder de tomar una apariencia humana. Seguramente podía usar aquél mismo truco en ella misma para parecer joven y para vivir con todos los lujos que cualquiera querría sin que nadie lo notara. Era una mujer astuta.

—Anoche te vi venir en mis sueños. —Habló la mujer mientras se movía por la estancia—. Sé por qué estás aquí y quién te envió.

Kagome quiso hablar, pero no las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta en cuanto la bruja la miró a los ojos con una mirada inquisidora, curiosa.

—Yo puedo concederte lo que necesitas —declaró con una sonrisa que no parecía nada amigable.

La joven se acercó dos pasos y sostuvo su mirada. Recordó que Jaken le había dicho que aquella mujer no era de fiar y procuraría no caer en su juego.

—¿Y qué es eso que necesito?

Como si se esperara esa respuesta, la bruja rió. Una carcajada seca, conocedora y casi enfadada. Paró su andar y se acercó a Kagome, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Tú quieres volver a ver a aquél híbrido llamado Inuyasha —susurró, arrastrando cada palabra—. Quieres volver a ver al único hombre al que has podido amar.

Cada palabra fue como una daga que le atravesaba el corazón. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, no queriendo parecer vulnerable ante aquella extraña mujer.

—Aún si eso quisiera, no serviría de nada. Es imposible.

La mujer se carcajeó nuevamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre las dos.

—Si realmente creyeras que es imposible, no estarías aquí.

Con un simple movimiento de su brazo, una extraña luz se formó frente a ella. Kagome vio atónita cómo aquella luz se agrandaba hasta tomar el tamaño de una pequeña pantalla que parecía emitir imágenes. Poco a poco estas se volvieron más nítidas hasta que pudo distinguir perfectamente qué era lo que mostraba.

Inuyasha.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso al frente con un brazo extendido frente a ella. ¡Era Inuyasha! Estaba caminando por un prado tranquilamente mientras cargaba unos leños en el hombro. Quiso llorar, quiso aventarse dentro de la luz y llegar hasta él para abrazarlo y decirlo lo mucho que lo extrañaba, cuando la luz volvió a encogerse y desapareció.

—Puedo ver lo mucho que deseas estar con ese joven de nuevo —dijo la bruja, acercándose nuevamente a Kagome, que aún no se recuperaba de la emoción—. Si pudieras volver a su lado, si yo te dijera que tengo la forma de que puedas volver al pasado, ¿lo harías?

Aquella oferta era tan tentadora, tan increíble como para ser cierta… Iba a contestar, estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Prima… Kagome?

Volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Kei parado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Algo le decía que había visto más de la cuenta.


	6. Decisión

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora, pero andaba algo falta de inspiración. Quería agradecerles por los comentarios, de verdad que me alegran mucho. Bueno, sin más, el siguiente capítulo:

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo Cinco**

-o-

**Decisión**

—Eso es… absurdo.

No habían otras palabras para describirlo. Kei no podía creer todo lo que su prima acababa de contarle, y ¿cómo culparlo? Realmente todo aquello parecía estar más cerca de la fantasía que de la realidad.

—Y aún así es cierto —afirmó ella con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Luego de la extraña visita a la bruja y de que Kei irrumpiera en el peor momento, Kagome se apresuró en sacarlo de allí y volvieron al departamento de ella. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada en el camino, estaba más que claro que el joven había visto más de lo que debía y Kagome no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar a explicárselo. Finalmente, decidió contarle todo: desde el primer día que cayó por el pozo y llegó al Sengoku hasta el día en que este se selló. Podría haber fingido que nada había ocurrido y hacerle creer a Kei que todo habían sido alucinaciones suyas, pero ¿qué sacaba con eso? Su abuelo, su mamá y su hermano eran los únicos que sabían la historia, ¿qué más daba uno más? Después de todo, ella siempre creyó que su primo era de confianza. Sin embargo, el problema no era contárselo todo, el problema era que le creyera.

El chico la miró serio.

—Te creo —declaró, sorprendiendo a Kagome—. Sé que no me mentirías con algo así y lo que vi esta tarde es suficiente evidencia. Sin embargo… me cuesta mucho entender cómo es que todo eso es posible.

Kagome lo tomó cariñosamente de los hombros.

—Sé que es mucha información que digerir, pero es la realidad.

Se produjo un pequeño momento de silencio. Ambos pensaban en todo lo que acababan de hablar; el chico intentando aceptarlo y ella preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al contarle.

—Hay algo que no entiendo aún —admitió él lentamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aún no entiendo cómo llegaste a saber de aquella bruja y qué querías de ella.

Y ahí llegaba la peor parte. Sin duda el relato se complicaba desde que vio a Sesshomaru de nuevo, es decir, ni ella misma acababa de comprender lo que había ocurrido en los últimos dos días. Sin embargo, lo intentó, lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero hasta ella se sentía tonta escuchando salir todas esas palabras de su boca. Todo aquello realmente sonaba tan irreal…

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay demonios viviendo en este tiempo? ¿Aquí?

Kei se paró del sofá y caminó de un lado a otro por la sala. La joven le dio un momento para que asimilara todo aquello; estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que su primo no pudiese dormir en semanas pensando que un demonio podría aparecer en medio de la noche y matarlo.

—Se supone que saben controlarse —intentó explicar—. Los pocos demonios que siguen con vida intentan adaptarse a nuestra sociedad, no exponerse de ninguna forma. No creo que representen peligro alguno.

El chico dejó de moverse y la miró. Parecía angustiado.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —declaró—. Es decir, si es así, he vivido entre ellos todo este tiempo y nada ha pasado. No creo que eso cambie ahora que sé la verdad. —Su voz tembló al decir la última palabra—. Lo que quiero saber es qué vas a hacer. No puedes estar pensando en aceptar la oferta de esa bruja, ¿verdad?

Aquello la sorprendió. De todo lo que le había contado aquella tarde, ¿era de eso de lo que se preocupaba? Igualmente, su pregunta era sin duda relevante y ni ella misma sabía la respuesta aún. Horas antes, cuando logró ver a Inuyasha gracias a la proyección de aquella mujer, había estado más que dispuesta a aceptar la oferta y correr a los brazos de su amado hanyou, sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura. En aquél momento no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de las condiciones que tendría que cumplir para poder volver a viajar al pasado —por que estaba segura de que las habría— y seguramente sería algo sucio. Después de todo, Jaken le advirtió que no confiara en la bruja.

—No lo sé —respondió después de un momento perdida en sus pensamientos—. La oferta es tentadora y, por un momento, estaba segura de que valía la pena, pero…

—¿Realmente tomarías el riesgo por ese hombre? —La interrumpió, sentándose de nuevo a su lado—. No me malentiendas, no lo conozco, pero te advirtieron que la bruja no era de fiar y sólo fue un amor de tu adolescencia…

—De eso se trata, Kei. —Suspiró—. Inuyasha vale el riesgo.

Su primo resopló y parecía que ahogaba una risa. La joven lo miró sorprendida, ¿qué le causaba gracia?

—Espera, espera. —Su voz parecía entre divertida y sorprendida—. ¿Sigues enamorada de él después de todos estos años?

Oh, ¿tan patético era? En realidad, no estaba segura acerca de si seguía enamorada de él, ya que había pasado la mayoría de todos esos años bloqueando su recuerdo, pero también era cierto que nunca había vuelto a enamorarse. Quizás si lo volviera a ver, si pudiera tenerlo frente a ella de nuevo, sabría con claridad sus sentimientos.

—Ve —dijo Kei ante su silencio.

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Ve —repitió él con resolución—. Es obvio que sabes que tienes que hacer esto y lo único que te lo impide es el miedo de salir de tu zona segura.

Le sonrió a su primo con tristeza, sin querer contradecirlo. No estaba segura de que fuera aquella la razón por la que dudase en volver al pasado. Muy en el fondo, sabía que estaba asustada por lo que podría encontrarse allá. Es decir, habían pasado años, las cosas tendrían que haber cambiado. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la mirada segura de Kei, llena de apoyo incondicional, sintió que realmente no estaría tan mal si tomaba esa decisión. Pero bueno, no podía adelantarse a nada.

«¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedes volver al pasado?», había dicho la mujer.

Aquello no era más que una suposición y, en caso de poder volverla realidad, sin duda, habría un precio a pagar.

—Yo… lo pensaré —dijo al fin—. Hay muchas cosas que debo considerar.

Kei asintió y miró la hora en su celular.

—Ya es tarde. —Se puso de pie—. Mamá ya va a hacer suficiente escándalo cuando vea mi cara, no quiero darle más razones para castigarme.

Kagome se paró y le dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole un «gracias» al oído.

—¡Recuerda ponerte hielo! —gritó justo antes de que su primo atravesara la puerta.

—Lo haré. —Salió.

Otra vez sola con sus pensamientos. No podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, nunca pensó que se vería en una situación así. Le preocupaba que su primo se hubiese visto expuesto a la verdad, pero él parecía haberlo tomado bastante bien para lo que pudo haber sido, además de que la ayudó mucho a aclarar sus ideas. Sin embargo, aún tenía la decisión más importante en sus manos: ¿escucharía a la bruja? ¿Aceptaría que hay una forma de volver con Inuyasha?

Lo cierto era que no podía decidir nada hasta saber de qué iba realmente el asunto. Su conversación con la bruja se había visto interrumpida, por lo que si quería saber más tendría que ir a verla de nuevo. Se prometió a sí misma que iría mañana mismo para allá y que tomaría una decisión lo antes posible. Mientras más pronto lo hiciera, antes se vería libre de toda la incertidumbre que su pasado le había dejado.

Apagó las luces de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Mañana le esperaba un día bastante largo.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba lista. Se había despertado temprano, se duchó, vistió, tenía todo preparado para acabar con sus dudas aquél mismo día. Sin embargo, no contaba con un contratiempo.

—¿Diga? —Kagome contestó su celular.

—Doctora Higurashi, la necesitamos en urgencias.

La joven suspiró. Todos sus planes se atrasarían, pero el trabajo iba primero. Además, sabía que no la llamarían del hospital en su día libre si no fuese realmente necesario.

—De acuerdo, estaré allí enseguida.

Resultó ser un caso de apendicitis en un niño de doce años. Todos los doctores estaban ocupados y el chico no podía más con el dolor, por lo que tuvieron que llamarla, y se alegraba de que lo hubiesen hecho, por que un poco más y todo se hubiese vuelto algo más grave.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía, Kagome. —Le comentó Misaki una vez que salieron de la habitación que le habían asignado al niño—. ¿En qué has estado metida?

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el consultorio de la aludida.

—Lo sé, lo siento, amiga. —Cruzó su brazo con el de Misaki—. He estado entre un montón de trámites —mintió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Su amiga no pareció tragarse ni una palabra, pero lo dejó pasar.

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos un café hoy? —preguntó—. Salgo a las tres.

Kagome se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó colgada en un gancho de pie que tenía en un rincón de su consultorio.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo. —Le contestó a su amiga con pena.

La cara de Misaki se puso seria y se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, tal como hacía siempre que se exasperaba.

—¿Más trámites? —preguntó con ironía, dando a entender que sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Más trámites —afirmó Kagome con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que no podía decirle otra cosa. Ser honesta en aquella ocasión no era una opción.

Sin poder decir nada más y sabiendo que no dejaba a su amiga para nada feliz, salió de la estancia. Ya arreglaría las cosas con Misaki luego, en aquél momento tenía cosas con mayor importancia ocupando todos sus pensamientos. Una vez fuera del hospital, tomó un taxi y se dirigió directamente a la casa de la bruja.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse —y asustarse— cuando vio a la anciana parada en el umbral de la puerta, como esperándola, mucho antes de que ella bajara del auto.

—Sabía que volverías. —Le dijo con voz decrépita cuando la tuvo enfrente—. Pasa.

Intentando parecer segura, entró sin vacilar a la casa. Todo estaba exactamente igual: lujo exuberante por dentro, miseria extrema por fuera.

—Toma asiento, cariño. —La instó la mujer, señalando un sillón junto a la chimenea dorada. Esta vez, no le sorprendió la apariencia joven de esta cuando la volteó a ver: volvía a ser rubia y hermosa—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—No, gracias —contestó secamente mientras se sentaba—. He venido…

—Oh, yo sé a qué has venido. —La interrumpió, al tiempo que se servía una taza de té en la mesa del comedor, para luego sentarse en otro sillón frente a ella—. Quieres saber las condiciones que acompañan mi oferta.

Kagome soltó una risa sin humor, irónica y escéptica.

—Usted parece saber mucho.

La bruja dejó su taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que las separaba a las dos.

—Y es justamente por eso que has confiado en que yo puedo resolver tu problema. —Entonces, ladeó la cabeza y la miró con una expresión… aterradora—. Sin embargo, no confías en mí.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo. —Se mantuvo firme, a pesar de los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda una y otra vez.

—Respuesta incorrecta. —Se paró y caminó lentamente por la estancia—. Verás, querida, la cuestión es que _tienes_ que hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría ayudarte si crees que voy a engañarte? —preguntó con cinismo, obviamente no esperaba una respuesta. Entonces la miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos negros en ella—. Y tú necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no es así?

Kagome no entendía el comportamiento tan extraño de la mujer. Era como si disfrutara todo aquél juego, como un cazador arrinconando a su presa. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en ella misma como la presa a punto de ser cazada y decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver al pasado?

La bruja dejó de moverse y miró alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, dándole un aspecto de demente. Se acercó a Kagome lentamente y se agachó para quedar a la altura en que ella estaba sentada para colocarle un mechón de cabello azabache tras la oreja. Kagome tembló.

—¿Realmente crees que yo sería tan malvada como para pedirte algo a cambio? —La joven no contestó. La mujer se separó de ella y rió—. ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Esta vez lo haré por pura cortesía. Pero, —Se sentó en el sillón nuevamente—, como sabrás, los hechizos no duran para siempre, cariño.

Esa última parte llamó la atención de la azabache, que se acomodó mejor en su silla y se cruzó de piernas.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

La mujer tomó un sorbo de té, tomándose deliberadamente su tiempo para contestar.

—Pues que no hay magia que dure eternamente. Si quieres volver al pasado, deberá ser bajo un conjuro… —Su voz se fue apagando en cuanto vio el reloj de oro que colgaba de su pared—. ¡Pero mira qué hora es! —Se paró—. Es tarde, muy tarde.

Kagome vio la hora. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde. Las incoherencias de esa mujer la estaban incomodando, ¿estaba a punto de confiarle su futuro a alguien así? Sin embargo, no podía irse aún, ¡faltaba mucho por explicar!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —La interrumpió nuevamente. ¿Sería acaso que la dejaría terminar una oración alguna vez?—. Debes decidir ya, por que es muy tarde.

La joven comenzó a alterarse.

—¿Tarde para qué?

—Debes decidir, muchacha.

De nuevo, su respuesta la dejaba poco conforme. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—No puedo decidir ahora. —Se puso de pie.

La bruja se movió de un lado a otro rápidamente. Kagome vio sorprendida cómo el aspecto de la mujer volvía a cambiar al de una anciana lentamente.

—Debes decidir… —repitió, esta vez, colocándose frente a ella a pocos centímetros de distancia.

No entendía, nada de aquello parecía coherente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la bruja? El ruido de un auto estacionando afuera las alertó a ambas.

—¡Decide! —exclamó la ahora anciana bruja.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró. No estaba lista aún, ¿realmente tenía que tomar aquella decisión así, sin más? Se escucharon golpes secos en la puerta y la bruja abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ya no importa. Ya es tarde, ya es tarde —repitió como una demente, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda.

¡No! Kagome pudo ver por un momento cómo aquella oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos. No podía dejarla ir, por más peligroso que fuera. Ahora lo veía claramente: _tenía_ que tomar ese riesgo.

—¡Acepto!


	7. Pacto De Sangre

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. No he contestado a varias de sus preguntas porque son puntos clave que se irán aclarando a medida que avance la historia. Me alegra que pongan tanto interés en este escrito y les agradezco mucho el apoyo. Sin más, el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo Seis**

-o-

**Pacto de Sangre**

Apenas pronunció esa palabra, los golpes en la puerta cesaron. La bruja comenzó a rejuvenecer nuevamente y un silencio pacífico se instaló en la estancia, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

—¡Aceptas! —exclamó la bruja con una teatral sonrisa.

—Estaban llamando a la puerta —apuntó Kagome, con una expresión de confusión, olvidando por un momento que acababa de tomar una decisión que cambiaría todo.

—¿Qué? Yo no oí nada.

La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin entender. ¿Acaso esa mujer fingía demencia? O fingía o realmente le faltaba un tornillo, porque su comportamiento distaba de la racionalidad.

—Eso no es cierto. —Se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió, esperando encontrar al responsable de los anteriores golpes, sin embargo, allí no había nadie.

La bruja la miró con una ceja enarcada, sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y bien? Yo no veo a nadie. ¿No estarás delirando?

—Pe-pero… —Kagome no entendía nada. Seguía mirando al exterior como si alguien fuese a aparecer en cualquier momento, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar: ahí no había ningún auto ni nadie.

Entonces una idea escalofriante se le cruzó por la cabeza, siendo de pronto la más obvia de las verdades. Lentamente y procurando dejar la puerta abierta, se volteó a ver a la mujer.

—Fue una trampa… —susurró Kagome—. Nunca hubo nadie allí fuera, siempre fue una ilusión, un juego mental, ¿no es así? —Su voz se aceleró.

La bruja parecía querer echarse a reír, pero no lo hizo. La joven no podía creer cómo había caído tan fácilmente, tanto tiempo combatiendo contra demonios y no pudo notar algo tan simple… ¡La había engañado para que aceptara! Pero, por suerte, ya se había dado cuenta, antes de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

—No hay trato —espetó con brusquedad—. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero esta se cerró sola rápidamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La bruja se acercó.

El pánico la invadió por cinco segundos, en los cuales no pudo mirar otra cosa que el suelo, respirando irregularmente. Finalmente, cuando pudo calmarse para afrontar la situación, volteó la cabeza para ver a la bruja. Todo su cuerpo dio un salto en cuanto se encontró con su cara, nuevamente llena de arrugas, a poco centímetros de la suya.

—Tú hiciste un trato conmigo, muchacha. —Sonrió, dejando entrever una dentadura a la que le faltaban varios dientes—. Una vez que haces un trato con una bruja, no puedes deshacerlo.

Kagome tragó saliva.

—Pues retiro lo dicho. No he firmado nada.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple, cariño…

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. La bruja se movió con una rapidez sobrehumana y la joven sintió un dolor intenso en el cuello. Sintió cómo algo cálido caía sobre su clavícula y se llevó una mano hacia el lugar.

Sangre.

Frente a ella, la anciana se relamía los dedos, que más bien parecían garras por sus uñas largas y afiladas, cubiertos de sangre. _Su _sangre.

—Hacía tanto que no probaba una sangre tan llena de poder… —lamentó la bruja, que parecía estar en éxtasis—. Lástima que no sea para mí.

Kagome presionó con fuerza su mano contra su cuello, intentando evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo. Se sintió mareada y débil, el dolor y el impacto que acababa de recibir la habían agobiado. Vio cómo la mujer se movía hacia un estante lleno de libros y papeles. De allí, tras los libros, sacó un tubo de un brillante color escarlata. Abrió uno de los extremos y de su interior sacó un pergamino.

La joven seguía cada movimiento. Vio cómo apoyaba el pergamino sobre la enorme mesa de madera que se hallaba al otro lado de la sala, cuando lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en blanco. Acto seguido, la bruja dejó que la sangre que se encontraba aún en sus dedos gotera sobre la áspera superficie de papel.

Kagome no entendía. Le entraron náuseas al ver su propia sangre derramarse entre esas garras de aspecto tan sucio, tuvo que recostarse contra la pared. Entonces algo pasó: las gotas de sangre adquirieron formas alargadas hasta formar dibujos. No, no eran dibujos simplemente… Eran letras.

—¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó la bruja, levantando el pergamino para mostrárselo. La sangre se había asentado como tinta, formando una especie de escritura con la que Kagome no se hallaba familiarizada—. No hay mejor contrato que uno firmado con tu propia sangre.

En ese momento tuvo el reflejo de hacer algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo: deseaba tener su arco y sus flechas para purificar a esa desagradable mujer.

—¡Ay, no seas exagerada! No he cortado ninguna arteria, la hemorragia ya pasará. —Se acercó a la joven y le tomó la cara con una mano. Sintió repugnancia—. No crees que te dejaría morir, ¿verdad?

Kagome la apartó de un manotazo.

—Me voy a casa. Ya lo dije, no hay trato.

—No seas ingenua. ¿Ves esto? —Señaló el pergamino—. Es un contrato con tu sangre. Es irrompible. —Soltó una carcajada—. Dile adiós al siglo veintiuno.

La anciana rejuveneció de nuevo y, acto seguido, comenzó a recitar un montón de palabras ininteligibles. Parecía una oración… No, un conjuro.

El pánico la invadió e intentó abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, mas fue inútil. Vencida, miró a la mujer.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú? —Su voz sonó débil, derrotada. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan fácil de engañar.

La bruja cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, dirigiéndolos directamente hacia ella. Al terminar su oración sólo pronunció una palabra:

—Venganza.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

El lugar estaba sumido en el silencio. No había ni un ave que cantara, sólo el suave sonido del viento. Algo pequeño le golpeó la cara, pero se negó a abrir los ojos: estaba muy cansada. Se removió como un niño que se niega a levantarse temprano, notando que el colchón de su cama estaba inusualmente duro y… ¿húmedo? Algo volvió a caerle en la cara y esta vez le pareció que era una gota. ¿Acaso su techo estaba teniendo goteras? Qué raro, después de todo, vivía en un departamento.

No fue hasta que un tercer algo la golpeó nuevamente que se decidió a abrir los ojos. Su primera vista: un cielo gris cubierto de nubes. Se incorporó de golpe, desorientada, cuando todas sus ultimas vivencias se agolparon en su mente. Se puso de pie como un rayo, ¿estaba donde creía que estaba? Miró alrededor, estaba rodeada de árboles y arbustos. A unos metros, podía ver cómo los árboles se disipaban hacia un claro. Se movió hacia allí, temblorosa, reconociendo el tipo de vegetación a su alrededor.

Llegó a la línea donde cesaban los árboles, quedando frente a un pequeño claro enlodado. Se sorprendió al ver que en una esquina se hallaba una pequeña cabaña… justo como las típicas del Sengoku.

No cabía duda, había regresado.

Se adentró en el barro, esperando encontrar ayuda en la cabaña, cuando vio a una persona salir de ella. Era una mujer, sin duda… una anciana. Vio cómo tomó un balde de madera de la entrada de la casa y, cuando volteó para entrarlo en la casa, Kagome pudo ver su cara. Era la bruja.

Rápidamente se ocultó nuevamente entre los árboles, justo en el momento en que comenzó a llover. Bien, así el sonido de la lluvia cubriría el ruido que acababa de hacer al pisar con fuerza el lodo. La anciana miró alrededor y, al no ver nada extraño, entró a su cabaña. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la joven.

Todo tenía sentido: la bruja la había enviado al pasado desde su casa, ahora debía encontrarse en ese mismo lugar quinientos años atrás. Lo único que la sorprendía era que esa anciana fuera tan vieja, pero bueno, era obvio que se había mantenido alternativamente en la juventud por medio de su magia.

Comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde iba, pero tenía que alejarse de allí a como diera lugar, además de que se estaba mojando. Las grises nubes enfriaban el ambiente al impedir el paso de los rayos del sol y ella no estaba vestida para ese clima. Aquella mañana se había vestido de una forma poco habitual en ella, con unos tacones color beige (ahora manchados de lodo), una falda negra corta y ajustada, y una blusa blanca metida bajo la falda. El atuendo se debía a que cuando terminara de hablar con la bruja, tenía planeado pasar por la oficina de Sesshomaru para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre la anciana. Claro que este encuentro nunca se llevó a cabo.

Ahora estaba atorada en ese traje muy poco adecuado para el lugar donde estaba. Apoyándose contra un tronco, se quitó los tacones para poder caminar más cómodamente por el irregular terreno del Sengoku. Se estaba empapando, haciendo que toda la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo y enfriándola terriblemente. No podía haberle tocado un escenario peor.

Luego de alejarse bastante de la cabaña de la bruja, pudo divisar que los árboles comenzaban a disiparse y que en un punto desaparecían. Corrió hasta allí, sosteniendo los tacones en una mano y apartándose el pelo empapado de la cara con la otra. Se detuvo en seco al ver que la razón por la que los árboles terminaban allí era por la presencia de un peñasco.

Estaba a punto de retirarse por el mismo camino que vino, cuando se le ocurrió algo. No era que la lluvia la dejara ver mucho más allá, pero estar a altura podría ayudarla a divisar alguna aldea cercana. Efectivamente, a una distancia que le tomaría unos pocos días a pie, se encontraba una aldea. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba en ese minuto, por lo que no sabía si era posible que aquella fuera la aldea donde residía la anciana Kaede, pero al menos era el refugio más próximo que tenía.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, se puso en marcha. Recordó que los bosques eran peligrosos por los demonios que los habitaban, por lo que procuró ser cuidadosa. La lluvia no cesaba y, aunque odiara caminar en esas condiciones, estaba consciente de que era un factor a su favor, ya que cubría el ruido que hacía al caminar y hacerse paso entre las plantas y, además, porque cubría su olor. De esa forma pasaría desapercibida.

Llevaba horas caminando sin parar, cuando el entumecimiento en su cuerpo por el agua fría se hizo tan insoportable, que tuvo que sentarse un momento para descansar. Se apoyó contra la base de un árbol y soltó un suspiro. Estrujó un poco su falda para que no estuviese tan empapada y estiró las piernas, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran.

Aún no podía creerlo, realmente estaba en el Sengoku. Después de años de lanzarse al pozo esperando aparecer allí, después de tantas decepciones y anhelos imposibles, al fin estaba allí. Había estado tan preocupada de ponerse en marcha y llegar a una aldea que no había caído en la cuenta aún de todo eso. Podría ver a sus amigos, a Shippo, a Inuyasha… Los vería a todos de nuevo. Tarde o temprano los encontraría.

En ese momento se sintió tan llena de dicha, tan afortunada por tener otra oportunidad, que no pudo evitar reír. Reír genuinamente, de una manera tan fluida y sencilla como no hacía hace mucho tiempo. Se paró y miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, disfrutando de la lluvia. Rió de nuevo.

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos. Sintió una presencia y lo supo: alguien se acercaba. Miró hacia el lugar del cual provino el sonido y vio una figura pequeña abriéndose paso entre la maleza.

—¿Jaken?


	8. Gajes Del Camino

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora después de tanto tiempo. Como ya saben, la inspiración es algo que va y viene caprichosamente cuando quiere, y no fue hasta ahora que quiso volver. Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo Siete**

-o-

**Gajes Del Camino**

Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, emocionada por ver una cara conocida. El pequeño demonio la miró con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, en especial cuando fue repentinamente abrazado por la joven.

—¡Jaken!

—Pero qué demonios…

Él se removió entre sus brazos intentando soltarse, pero fue inútil. Ni Kagome entendía por qué lo había abrazado, sólo sabía que se sintió extremadamente feliz de verlo. Recordó lo triste que sería el futuro que le esperaba: tan solitario, estando oculto y no libre entre los bosques como en ese momento, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

De pronto, sintió una poderosa presencia en el lugar. La lluvia comenzó a cesar lentamente, dejándole mayor visibilidad. Entonces lo vio: allí, a pocos metros de distancia, erguido con suficiencia y emanando poder, Sesshomaru la miraba fríamente con sus ojos dorados. En un acto reflejo, soltó a Jaken, quien inmediatamente corrió junto a su amo.

—Humana insolente, cómo te atreves… —farfulló. Entonces la miró bien—. Espera, ¡tú eres aquella rara sacerdotisa que acompañaba al idiota de Inuyasha!

Kagome se irguió, con toda la ropa mojada incomodándole. La lluvia paró finalmente y pudo ver bien a aquellos dos demonios parados frente a ella. Ver a Sesshomaru le impactó, era aún más imponente que en el futuro, con su armadura y todos sus rasgos de youkai a la vista. La miró de arriba abajo con indiferencia, apartando finalmente la mirada, restándole importancia.

—Jaken —pronunció el albino—, andando.

Como era de costumbre, él no prestó más de unos segundos de su atención a algo que no era de su incumbencia. El pequeño demonio, por su parte, se limitó a alzar el mentón de forma engreída y a seguir a su amo de cerca mientras se retiraban de su vista.

La joven quedó impactada por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo la soledad se instalaba de nuevo a su alrededor. Estuvo a punto de seguir con su plan inicial de ir hasta aquella aldea que había divisado, cuando una idea le cruzó la mente. ¡Qué tonta era! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Sesshomaru sabía dónde se hallaba la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Había estado allí en varias ocasiones y seguramente podría indicarle en qué dirección se encontraba.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección que los demonios acababan de tomar, esperando que no se hubiesen alejado o desviado demasiado.

Tuvo suerte. Al parecer, Sesshomaru no tenía prisa en irse, por lo que pudo alcanzarlos fácilmente.

—Espera, Sesshomaru. —Lo llama, afirmándose de sus rodillas y jadeando.

El aludido dejó de caminar, mas no se volteó. Jaken, por otro lado, la miró de frente con cara de pocos amigos.

Kagome inhaló una bocanada de aire y se irguió, preparada para tratar a los dos individuos frente a ella con extrema amabilidad. Quizás si los adulaba lo suficiente ellos se compadecerían de ella.

—¿Podría decirme a dónde se dirige, Lord Sesshomaru? —preguntó, sintiéndose como una estúpida admiradora.

El demonio volteó a verla con una ceja alzada en cuanto escuchó como lo llamó, un gesto muy despectivo de yo-sé-que-quieres-algo. A pesar de esto, no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra. Fue Jaken quien se encargó del diálogo.

—Eso no te incumbe, mocosa.

Vaya, podrían pasar mil años y Jaken la seguiría tratando como una chiquilla. Igualmente, tenía que tratarlo bien. Los necesitaba a ambos.

—¿Saben hacia dónde se encuentra la aldea donde vive la anciana Kaede?

El pequeño demonio la miró con curiosidad. Hasta Sesshomaru volteó un poco la cabeza para verla. Seguramente se estaban preguntando de dónde demonios venía ella que no sabía cómo llegar.

—Resulta que vamos hacia allá a ver a Rin.

Aquello fue música para los oídos de Kagome. Claro que sabía que el tono engreído de Jaken decía que claramente no la llevarían. Más bien estaba burlándose de que ellos sabían y ella no, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. Estaba mojada, tenía frío y estaba cansada, mientras antes llegara, mejor.

—Oh, por favor, déjenme acompañarlos. No seré una molestia, lo prometo.

Juntó sus palmas en forma de súplica como una niña pequeña lo haría. Sesshomaru la veía de reojo fijamente, como evaluando la situación. No era como que el demonio fuera a admitirlo, pero era obvio que estaba confundido. Muchos años habían pasado desde que ella desapareció y él nunca supo realmente de dónde venía ella, por lo que seguramente la había dado por muerta o algo así.

—Mujer insolente, ¿por qué crees que puedes ir junto al amo Sesshomaru…?

—Jaken. —Lo silenció el ojidorado. El aludido se encogió en su lugar.

Luego de mirarla por unos segundos más, Sesshomaru siguió con su camino.

—Vámonos —dijo simplemente.

No le había dicho exactamente que podía acompañarlos, pero tampoco se había negado, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad y los siguió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a llover nuevamente. Llevaban caminando cuatro horas y el entumecimiento en sus piernas por el cansancio y el agua fría era tan grande, que ya no sentía cada paso que daba. La ropa se le pegaba empapada, haciéndole sentir incómoda, pero Sesshomaru no parecía tener intención de detenerse. Bueno, tampoco es que tuvieran dónde. Se estaban moviendo básicamente por el bosque y los árboles no los refugiaban lo suficiente de las interminables gotas. Ella no era tonta, era doctora y sabía que la falta de comida más cansancio no eran una buena combinación.

—Sesshomaru, ¿podemos parar para descansar? —Su respiración era jadeante y sentía los labios fríos y torpes al hablar.

El ambarino la miró sin aminorar su marcha, pero pronto desvió la mirada. La estaba ignorando. Genial. Bueno, de todo aquello sólo una cosa era segura: no podía separarse de esos dos. Aunque supiera cómo llegar a la aldea, ¿cuánto duraría antes de que apareciera un demonio y la atacara? Oh, no, prefería mil veces seguir caminando en esas condiciones a descansar, que ellos la dejaran y luego morir. No había llegado tan lejos para eso.

Tan lejos…

Era cierto, no había alcanzado a despedirse de nadie. Misaki probablemente la odiaba en aquél mismo instante, su hermano debía estar disfrutando su vida de casado completamente ajeno aún a que ella había desaparecido, su madre y su abuelo se preguntarían por qué no dijo adiós, Kei… ¡Kei! ¡Él lo sabía todo! Quizás no se había despedido de él como correspondía, pero él sabía que esto podría pasar. Él se encargaría de contarles todo a sus familiares. Sólo esperaba que pudieran perdonarla. Si las cosas se hubiesen dado como ella quería, de seguro que se hubiese despedido de todos.

Seguía así, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando se vio obligada a frenar al ver a sus acompañantes detenerse. Frente a ellos, una cascada fluía ruidosamente, desembocando en un río. No entendía qué hacían ahí, hasta que notó que tras la cascada había una cueva.

Sesshomaru no la había ignorado, después de todo.

Jaken miraba a su amo confundido, pero no dijo nada. En silencio, todos entraron en la cueva. La oscuridad y sequedad de la cueva se sentía extremadamente acogedora en ese momento. Y ya no pudo más. Se desplomó sentada contra una de las paredes y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del poder descansar.

—Gracias —susurró. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ambarinos que la miraban fríamente. Sonrió—. Gracias, Sesshomaru.

No sabía si había sido el encuentro con la bruja. No sabía si había sido el viaje en el tiempo. No sabía si era el haber caminado por horas bajo la lluvia. Fuera lo que fuese, la tenía más agotada de lo que se había sentido nunca. Se sentía sin control sobre su cuerpo, como si sus brazos y piernas fueran de gelatina. No pudo evitarlo y, en una acción que iba más allá de todos sus esfuerzos, se acostó en el duro suelo de piedra y cayó en una profunda inconsciencia.

No podría decir exactamente qué hora era cuando despertó ni si seguía lloviendo, ya que el ruido de la cascada se lo impedía. Todo estaba en total oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña pero brillante fogata frente a ella. Se incorporó rápidamente. Ouch. Mala idea. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía como su una demoledora los hubiese aplastado. Sin embargo, mentalmente se sentía renovada.

En ese momento vio a Sesshomaru, que la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la fogata. No le prestó mucha atención. ¿Dónde estaba Jaken? Le parecía raro no verlo por ahí, entonces lo vio. Estaba más adentrado en la cueva, lejos de la fogata, recostado contra la pared, abrazando su bastón de dos cabezas. Así, dormido como estaba, se veía casi pacífico, no como el demonio irritante que solía ser.

—Mujer, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kagome casi se sobresaltó al escuchar a Sesshomaru. Él la miraba seriamente con ojos afilados.

—Sí… claro.

—¿Qué clase de criatura te hizo eso en el cuello?

Kagome lo miró confundida. ¿Qué cosa? ¿El cuello? Instintivamente se llevó una mano a ese lugar y entonces recordó. La bruja. Las garras de la bruja. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el área afectada. Ya no sangraba, pero podía sentir cuatro líneas en relieve.

—Fue una bruja.

Sesshomaru estrechó aún más sus ojos.

—¿Por qué hiciste un pacto de sangre con una bruja?

Oh. Claro, él debía saber identificar esas cosas, después de todo, había vivido un montón de siglos en los que podría haberse topado hasta con la situación más bizarra.

—Era la única forma de poder volver aquí. —Su voz no era más que un susurro, pero sabía que el demonio podría escucharla.

—¿Volver de dónde?

Ya se había dado cuenta Kagome de que las preguntas de Sesshomaru no eran más que el camuflaje de una orden. Sonaba como una pregunta, pero en realidad era una orden, una exigencia a contestar. De todas maneras, no le importó, simplemente le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Del futuro. Yo nací quinientos años en el futuro.

Extrañamente, el ambarino no demostró sorpresa alguna. Se dedicó a mirarla de arriba abajo, probablemente analizando su vestimenta, y luego desvió su vista al fuego. No parecía que fuese a decir nada más.

—Duerme —dijo entonces. Era otra orden—. Mañana seguiremos con el camino y no quiero que me atrases.

¿La capacidad de ser dulce? Definitivamente, Sesshomaru no la conocía. De todas formas, tenía razón, así que decidió hacer lo que se le dijo.

Y, así, cerró los ojos para pasar su primera noche en el Sengoku después de tanto tiempo.


	9. El Misterio De Sus Ojos

¡Hola a todos/as! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Pasa que en Marzo comencé mi último año de colegio y apenas he podido hacer otra cosa que no sea estudiar. ¡Pero no abandono mi historia! Eso nunca. Discúlpenme por la larga espera y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Cada comentario me alegra muchísimo! Mil gracias. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les guste.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo Ocho**

-o-

**El Misterio De Sus Ojos**

La molestia de la luz en sus ojos la despertó por la mañana. Se trataba de un haz de luz que se proyectaba a través de la cascada hacia el interior de la cueva. Se sintió desorientada en un principio, pero pronto todos los recuerdos pasados se le vinieron encima.

No quedaba de la fogata más que cenizas y estaba sola en la cueva. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿Y Jaken? ¿La habían dejado allí? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? No debió quitarles los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, era obvio que la presencia de ella no les era imprescindible —probablemente ni siquiera agradable— y no se tomarían el trabajo de despertarla para continuar el camino.

Se levantó de un salto, asustada por hallarse sola, y salió de la cueva con rapidez.

Entonces lo que vio la dejó helada en su lugar.

Sesshomaru estaba tranquilamente recostado contra un árbol cerca de la orilla del río mientras Jaken intentaba pescar algo. No la habían dejado.

Suspiró, llena de alivio, quitándose unos cuantos pelos enredados de la cara. Se sentía sucia y desaliñada después de toda la lluvia y la noche en la cueva, pero la fresca brisa la hacía sentirse algo más renovada. Bajó con cuidado por las rocas bajo la cueva para acercarse a sus acompañantes. Sesshomaru no la miró en ningún momento, pero era obvio que sabía que estaba ahí. En lugar de dirigirse a él, se acercó a la orilla del río.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Jaken?

El pequeño demonio parecía tener dificultades para atrapar los peces. Él la miró como preguntándose si lo decía en serio.

—No necesito ayuda de una humana inútil.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Ignorándolo, adentró los pies en el río y avanzó hasta la mitad, agradeciendo que llevaba una falda corta a la que el agua no llegaba.

Resultó ser que recordaba muy bien cómo pescar en los ríos y fue capaz de pescar cuatro peces más que Jaken. Tendrían comida de sobra. Sesshomaru no dijo ni una palabra en ningún momento. Ya sabía ella que él era un hombre de pocas palabras, aunque siempre creyó que era porque era amargado o estaba enojado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo más probable era que simplemente no tuviese nada que decir, ya que no parecía enfadado, sólo estaba… serio. Ya se había dado cuenta de que él no desperdiciaba las palabras.

Jaken tampoco hablaba, pero por otras razones. Presentía que simplemente estaba enfadado por no haber podido pescar más que ella. La miraba de reojo frecuentemente y mordía con exagerada fuerza sus pescados. No le importó… era tan infantil que su actitud no podía ser molesta.

A pesar de todo, aquella silenciosa comida no duró mucho. No parecían haber pasado ni quince minutos cuando Sesshomaru se puso de pie y con un «andando» los puso en marcha.

Además de que el suelo estaba bastante fangoso, no parecía haber otros signos de la lluvia torrencial del día anterior. El sol brillaba sobre toda la vegetación. Todo era tan agradable que casi se podía permitir olvidar lo incómoda que se sentía con esa ropa, con sus acompañantes o con la duda de qué se encontraría al llegar a la aldea. Desterró esos pensamientos y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se estiraba con los brazos extendidos, provocando que no viera una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y casi, por muy poco, se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Agradeció reaccionar rápido, pero el pequeño grito que soltó fue suficiente para que sus acompañantes voltearan a verla. Se sonrojó de vergüenza y siguieron andando.

Dios, tenía dieciséis años cuando se fue de ese lugar y ahora, años más tarde, seguía igual de torpe. Menos mal que su torpeza quedaba a un lado a la hora de atender un paciente, sino le hubiesen quitado su licencia de doctora hace tiempo.

Después de lo que parecieron interminables horas, se cansó del silencio.

—¿La aldea está muy lejos, Sesshomaru?

No estaba cansada o al menos no pensaba en eso, sólo quería acabar con ese silencio y ver si sus compañeros aún conservaban la facultad del habla.

—No.

Resopló. ¿Eso era todo? ¿«No»? Sesshomaru era un maldito tacaño con sus palabras.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando aproximadamente?

—Días.

Ahora suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo un lugar a días de distancia era cercano? Claramente hablar con él no era muy productivo, así que trató con Jaken.

—¿Van a menudo a la aldea, Jaken?

El pequeño demonio, sin mirarla ni detenerse, se abrazó a su bastón de dos cabezas.

—Una vez al mes. El amo bonito siempre le lleva regalos a Rin.

—Eso es muy dulce, ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó, pensando que sería un buen pie para preguntarle por sus amigos después.

—Problemática, como siempre —contestó él en tono enfurruñado—, desde que esa anciana…

—Jaken. —Lo llamó Sesshomaru, y el aludido calló.

Al principió pensó que sólo quería mandarlo a callar, pero luego notó que el albino se había detenido en seco, mirando hacia algún punto hacia el noreste de su posición.

—¿Qué…? —Empezó a preguntar ella.

—Calla.

Se quedó estática, buscando lo que fuera que había llamado la atención de Sesshomaru, pero no encontraba nada. El demonio alzó la vista al tiempo que una enorme sombra los cubría. Siguió su vista hacia el cielo y se encontró con una nube de demonios que avanzaba rápidamente hacia el sur. Entonces escuchó un ruido entre los árboles. Sesshomaru ya había desenvainado a Bakusaiga.

Al parecer, la estampida de demonios no sólo iba por el cielo, sino que también por tierra. Un montón de demonios se abrieron paso hasta ellos rompiendo los árboles en el camino. Claramente huían de algo, pero parecían tener tanta prisa que si no fuera por los rápidos movimientos de Sesshomaru con la espada, los abrían aplastado… bueno, al menos a ella y a Jaken, ya que el albino definitivamente no sería el que saldría perdiendo.

Pronto la avalancha cesó, quedando sólo árboles rotos y cadáveres como prueba de que alguna vez existió. Sesshomaru envainó su espada nuevamente en su funda y olfateó el aire.

—Andando.

No hacía falta que dijera lo que había detectado, todos podían sentirlo. Allí, en la dirección de la que venían los demonios, se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna concentrada. Kagome aún no decidía si estaba asustada o emocionada. Ver a todos esos monstruos después de tanto tiempo sin ver criaturas así definitivamente la habían dejado un tanto en shock, sin embargo, también eran un signo de algo que llenaba sus venas de adrenalina: las aventuras habían vuelto.

Siguieron su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. En aquella época era normal que los demonios aparecieran sin previo aviso, sin embargo, también estaba segura de que aquella energía maligna acumulada que habían sentido no era normal ni por asomo. Claro que si le preguntaba a Sesshomaru él diría que aquello no era de su incumbencia o que simplemente no le importaba.

Se había olvidado de lo agitado que era todo en el Sengoku. Con Inuyasha y sus amigos era lo mismo: siempre moviéndose, parando a descansar en contadas ocasiones. Claro que ahora viajaba con dos demonios, por lo que debía seguir el acelerado ritmo de ellos para no quedarse atrás.

Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Kagome notó que se estaban dirigiendo hacia una casi imperceptible columna de humo entre los árboles… no, no era humo. Era vapor. No fue hasta que estuvo frente a ellas que confirmó sus sospechas.

¡Aguas termales! Dios, ¡cuánto necesitaba un baño! Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que sus compañeros se instalaban a metros de aquellas aguas. Al parecer, allí acamparían.

—Me daré un baño —anunció.

Aprovechó la privacidad que le otorgaban los arbustos y árboles pequeños que rodeaban las termas para desvestirse. No fue hasta que sumergió todo su cuerpo que notó lo agarrotados que estaban sus músculos, que se relajaron de inmediato con el cálido contacto del agua. Se sentía tan bien.

Pensó en su mamá, ¿ya le habría contado Kei lo ocurrido? ¿Estaría bien el abuelo? Después de todo, aunque no quisiera pensar en eso, todos sabían que al pobre no le quedaba mucho. Se sintió culpable por dejarlo y más por no despedirse. Sin duda, siempre cargaría con ese peso.

Salió del agua después de un rato, sintiéndose renovada y con las mejillas sonrojadas del calor. No tenía de otra más que ponerse las mismas ropas de antes, que al menos ya estaban secas después de la lluvia del día anterior. Volvió al lugar donde se habían instalado los demás. Habían hecho una fogata y, junto a ella, Jaken estaba sentado abrazando su báculo. A Sesshomaru no se le veía por ningún lado.

Se sentó frente a Jaken.

—¿A dónde fue Sesshomaru?

El pequeño demonio la miró con ojos entrecerrados, sentándose derecho. ¿A quién pretendía intimidar así?

—El amo bonito fue a un lugar… muy importante.

—No tienes idea de dónde está, ¿verdad? —rió Kagome.

Él abrió los ojos como platos con nerviosismo, para después desviar la mirada.

—Humana entrometida —murmuró, aunque ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

La joven se recostó a los pies de un árbol, lista para dormir, pero el sueño aún no llegaba.

Miró detenidamente a Jaken, comparándolo con el pequeño hombrecito de apariencia humana que vio en el futuro. ¿Qué haría si supiera que ese es su futuro? Pensó que probablemente no le importaría siempre y cuando estuviese con su amo. Podía ser gruñón y amargado, pero dudaba que pudiese existir alguien más leal que él.

—Jaken, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —Habló con voz sedosa y un tanto ronca por el sueño que comenzaba a entrarle.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué estás con Sesshomaru?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderle y casi podía jurar que la miró como si fuera estúpida, como si la respuesta fuera más que evidente. Bueno, no para ella.

—Pues porque el amo Sesshomaru es el demonio más poderoso e increíble que existe. Es un honor viajar en su compañía. —Habló con orgullo y, además, el tono en que lo dijo le dio a entender que llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado.

Kagome bostezó levemente.

—Ya vete a dormir, mujer, sino mañana no serás más que una carga.

Ella lo miró con seño fruncido, ¡qué grosero! Bueno, por más que no hubiese tenido delicadeza en decirlo, tenía razón. Se acomodó mejor en las raíces del árbol y cerró los ojos.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con que aún era de noche. Jaken dormía en un rincón y aún no veía a Sesshomaru por ninguna parte. Entonces escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de las aguas termales. Seguramente habían sido esos sonidos los que la habían despertado. ¿Qué era? ¿Un demonio? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo.

Se puso de pie torpemente y caminó sigilosamente hacia los arbustos que la separaban de las aguas. Si era algo peligroso, correría a despertar a Jaken. Sin arco ni flechas, ella era una humana más. Sin embargo, lo que vio la sorprendió aún más que si hubiese visto un monstruo de tres cabezas.

Sesshomaru. Sumergido hasta la cintura en el agua. Iluminado por la luz de la luna.

¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto? Hasta los más poderosos youkais debían bañarse, era algo más que natural. Pero, ¿por qué parecía algo tan interesante tratándose de él?

Lo miró desde su escondite, analizando cada rasgo. Aquellas marcas violáceas no sólo se encontraban en sus brazos y cara, sino que también en el abdomen, cerca de la cintura. Era musculoso, no exageradamente, pero lo suficiente para que a simple vista se pudiese apreciar la firmeza de cada uno de sus músculos. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, pero Sesshomaru era muy atractivo. Varonil y, al mismo tiempo, de rasgos refinados. Entonces fue capaz de ver algo en sus ojos, que miraban la luna serenamente. Fue un destello, algo en su forma de mirar, que reflejó la sabiduría de quien ha vivido siglos y siglos. Aquél hombre —o demonio, para el caso— había vivido cosas con las que ella jamás siquiera soñaría. Le parecía sumamente interesante todo el misterio que guardaban esos ojos.

Hasta que se clavaron en ella con una mirada mortífera.


End file.
